The Hunt
by Fae Orabel
Summary: When the Fuentes family moves back to Chicago, Luca, the younger brother of perfect child Paco Fuentes, isn't sure how to fit in or make his parents proud. Quintessa, also a half-white and half-Mexican girl, still coping with the loss of her mother, has to support her ill father. Perfection and deception collides and no one is ever the same again.
1. Chapter 1 Quin

**Chapter 1 - Quin**

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm really excited about it. I would like to dedicate it to wishican97 (They inspired me to finally post this on here, and I'm kind of their NUMBER ONE FAN!) So, yeah... But anyways, please read and review, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism only pretty please! **

**I got my Spanish from my best friend, so it should be pretty reliable, but let me know. Her Spanish may be from a different region also, so just warning those it might offend. **

**I will definitely be posting more fanfic's, but I've recently had a little mishap with my USB and computer and have completely lost some files (one of them being my Percy Jackson fanfic). Let this be a lesson to anyone it may concern, save your files in multiple places and NEVER on just a USB thumb drive, for they break fairly easily. **

**Also, I will not just be doing fanfic's for Perfect Chemistry... Oh! That leads me nicely into the Disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. She is the original author, this is just a fan-based fiction. **

**I will be shifting POV in this fanfic, so be prepared. **

**Quin POV:**

I wake up to my annoying alarm clock and my adorable puppy, Marley, licking my face to get me to turn the noise off. I smack it off my nightstand and groan. Rolling to the floor and taking my sheets and very confused puppy with me, I land on my hands and knees and finally punch my snooze button. The little bump in my comforter crawls around looking for an exit from her predicament. I laugh and uncover her fluffy little head. She licks my nose when I pick her up and cradle her little miniature dachshund body in my arms. She's a long-haired dachshund and most of the time it's a pain in the butt cleaning up after her few times of shedding, but times like these when her fur is full of static electricity is when I remember why I think she's so cute. I named her Marley due to my love of Bob Marley.

The clock, now quietly resting on the floor in front of me, reads five in the morning. I let Marley down and untangle myself from the horde of blankets. Thirty minutes later, I'm showered with my hair blow dried and pulling on my hole-ridden, black skinny jeans. I yank a bright aqua camisole over my head, and then drop a loose, see-through, beige over shirt onto my shoulders. I walk over to my vanity/desk combination and sit on the chair in front of it. Scanning my plethora of jewelry, I decide to put in large pearl earrings in my first set of holes and smaller pearls in my second set. Then, taking one of my pearl-colored rose earrings, I stick it into my cartilage piercing. I fill my industrial piercing on my other ear with an aqua colored bar that matches my camisole. I peruse my nose studs and decide upon a small aqua colored diamond. I look up into my vanity mirror making sure I didn't forget anything and smile at the result. When I'm heading back to my bathroom, I realize my little shadow is following me. I smile down at my puppy and she yips. I lather my face in a concealer that isn't harsh for my pale skin, and torture my hair some more with a straightening iron. I outline my eyes in a ring of black eyeliner, shade my eyes in an aqua eye shadow with a smoky eye effect, and paint my eye lashes with dark mascara. Deciding to be bold for my first day of school, I take out my vibrant red lipstick. I check myself out in my bathroom mirror and head back to my room for some shoes.

"Black vans should do the trick," I mutter to myself and slide them on.

It is five minutes to six now, so I head down the hall of my… house? No, more like mansion. I reach the room with the beeping, wires, and blinking lights. Opening the medicine cabinet, I pull out five bottles and grab a glass of water.

"Good morning papa, time to wake up," I coo softly and nudge my dad's shoulder.

He stirs slightly and we go through the daily drill. When I'm in school, his nurse takes care of him, but I wanted to be able to help out in the mornings. I give him a kiss on the forehead and trudge to my kitchen. I have a bowl of Rice Crispies and look at the clock on the stove. It takes me ten minutes to drive to school from my house, not including traffic. I put my dishes in the dishwasher and grab my keys from the hook. I pack my bag and sling it over my shoulder before heading out to my fully restored, baby blue, 1970 Shelby Mustang. My parents bought it for me for my sixteenth birthday. Since they could, they liked to shower me with gifts. My parents made some smart investments throughout their years, involving the Latino Blood most of the time, but they also made an honest living together. I followed their path by working at the local coffee shop, but also working on the side with the LB selling drugs. They respect my family name and don't pressure me to do more than I am comfortable doing. So, I only sell some marijuana to reliable customers. I wasn't even jumped in because I didn't want to be a part of the LB, just a distributor. My mom was a part of the LB when she was alive… a full-blooded Mexican beauty. She was gorgeous. I, on the other hand, look more like my gringo father: Strawberry blonde hair and pale skin. But I do have her honey-colored eyes and strong features and, thankfully, her skinny body. Instead of going to school right away since it's only six forty-five and school starts at seven thirty, I head to the warehouse to pick up my daily merchandise. I walk in and the little chattering that was happening, stopped. I am sort of famous among the LB, but sometimes I didn't understand teenage boys, I'm not attractive, not like my mom was. Sometimes, I wish I looked more like her, but other times, I don't mind looking like my papa. Most of my friends are full Mexican though, so I usually look and feel out of place. They never try to make me feel that way, but it always happens anyway.

I knock on the big wooden door on the second level of the warehouse. Maurice answers and ushers me inside. I sit across from Javier Castillo, the newest boss of the LB in the Chicago branch.

"How's my friend William doing, Miss Hunt?" Castillo asks.

"He was looking good today, sir, I feel he is making a break through," I answer and knock on his wooden desk three times so I don't jinx it.

Castillo smiles, "Are you sure this is all you ever want to do for the LB? We could make you officially a part of our happy family."

"I'm sure, sir, for you know my theory about the LB. One day, it'll break down again, or get caught and thwarted, and I would rather not have my name in the mix, officially," I repeat once again for Castillo.

"But I do not have to worry about you being the cause of this, do I, Miss Hunt?" he asks for the thousandth time.

"I am not loca, sir, I know my place in this, and it is not included in your downfall."

"Good, Maurice, get nuestro ángel pequeña what she came here for," he orders Moe.

I watch him walk over to the locked supply cabinet and get a dozen small baggies filled with marijuana out of a box marked Hunt. I didn't really like the fact they had my last name on a box in their warehouse, but I just took the merchandise, put it in the secret compartment of my bag, and left. I got to school still slightly early. I looked at my car as I got out of it and made the decision to get it washed after school.

School flew by, and I got all really good teachers and classes. Well, as well as you can get at Fairfield High. I had some with my best friends, Kimberly and Paola. I even had one with the guy I kind of had a thing with, Vinny. He's a tall, dark, and handsome Italian boy. We flirt and talk a lot, but he still hasn't made his move. It's kind of disappointing considering we've already kissed, but I'm willing to wait for this hunk of a guy. I'm not a virgin anymore thanks to some jerk who used me over one summer at camp, but I don't think Vinny is either, so once we get together, it could be pretty fulfilling.

Thoughts of Vinny fill my head as I take Kim and Pao home. I say hello to each of their parents and then my phone dings as I'm walking out of Pao's house.

_First sale, Rodriguez, same place as last week, TEN MINUTES._

The message from Castillo fills my screen and I jump in my car and speed off to the parking lot near the grocery store in town. I make the sale and realize there's a car wash right near here, so I take advantage of the opportunity. As I'm waiting in the long line of cars to go through the purplish-grey, smooth stone building, I see a couple boys from my grade, including Vinny. When I get closer, I get out of my car and decide to distract him from his work for a little. The boy that moves my car into position for the wash cycle is in my Chemistry class, I think his name is Luca. Mrs. Peterson sat him next to me since we have to sit in alphabetical order. I nod at him and he does so back. I turn my attention to Vinny. I put my hand on his shoulder and lean close to him, basically throwing myself at him. I have no shame when it comes to wanting this boy. He flirts back just as heavily, and all too soon, my car is coming out of the cycle and starts getting dried off. I tell Vinny to call me and come over later. Luca and another boy that graduated from Fairfield last year, Paco, is drying my baby off. I think Paco is actually Luca's older brother. They look alike, but Paco looks more intrinsically Hispanic. Luca definitely has some traces of gringo in him. Luca is cute in that way that makes you want to smile, but he's nothing like Vinny, or even Paco, who have more of a manly vibe to them. My phone dings again. I quickly pay for the wash, say thanks to Luca, and head to my next sale.


	2. Chapter 2 Luca

**AN: Hey guys!. Here's chapter two. It'll be in Luca's POV. Quin and Luca are the only POV's I'll be writing from in this story. Please read and review!. I love feedback!.**

**wishican97: Thanks so much for reviewing!. It made me so, so, so happy!.:D You should totally read these books, they are really amazing. The first one is like a modern Romeo and Juliet. But be warned: it does have sexual subjects in it.**

**Speaking of which, that's why I rated this story T, but I'm not sure yet how far I'll go, so look out if I change the rating!.**

**MoreThanAPrettyFace: Thanks for the feedback!. I have read your story before and I also follow it. Surprisingly, I thought I already left a review, but whoops!. I guess I didn't. It's there now, though!. And thanks for letting me know about my paragraphs; I'm still not used to the format I should be using on here, and mine did look a little strange at first, so thanks for telling me!. I hope this next chapter is better. And HECK YEAH, GIRL POWER. lol. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. I only own my original characters. **

**Luca POV**

I wake up to my baby sister jumping onto my bed and tackling me. Carmela is only nine years old and the only girl that has been able to steal my heart without breaking it.

"Oh no you don't!" I shout, turn over, and start tickling her like mad.

"No! Lou-Lou! I'm gunna pee!" she screams while laughing her head off.

"Not in my bed, you aren't, go pee in Paco's bed," I suggest with another chuckle.

I look up at the hulking figure in my doorway. Paco. He's perfect at everything he does. Perfect boyfriend. Perfect student. Perfect football player. Perfect son. And he's even perfect at washing cars at our job. It sickens me, but I can't hate mi hermano. We're familia, and familia sticks together.

"If you pee in my bed, chica, you better sleep with one eye open," Paco warns her in a joking manner.

I set her on the ground and she runs out of my room in a blur of pink. I start getting ready for my first day of school.

Paco is in college now, for he graduated last year. He's going to community college for two years and then transferring, so he's living at home for those two years and saving up some money of his own. Our parents are financially sound, and would be able to give him whatever spending money he needed, but he made it clear that he wanted to start his life without their help.

_Another score for the perfect child, _I thought to myself as I pulled on some clothes. It's hard trying to live under his very large shadow. I'm able to manage in most areas, but I usually need some help, unlike Paco did. I'm the second oldest child then there's my younger sister Shelley, named after my Aunt Shelley, and then there's baby Carmela.

I head to the bathroom and make sure I'm presentable. I brush my teeth and everything else I need to do. I look more like my mom than my dad. She's a very fair woman, and my dad is all Mexican. I'm sort of in between, but leaning closer to my mom's side. I have tan skin, but not as tan as Paco and my father. My dark brown hair has the same soft texture as my mom's. I keep it long, but not wannabe surfer style. I like to be able to spike it up if I want. Which, thinking about it, I'm going to do today. I plaster my hair and feel finished. In the kitchen, my mom is up making breakfast. She passes me a plate and says a good morning.

"Are you excited for senior year?" she asks while I stuff my face full of eggs.

I nod since my mouth is otherwise preoccupied.

She laughs at my puffy cheeks calling me a chipmunk.

"Where's dad?" I ask once I swallow my food.

"I let him sleep in. He wasn't feeling well last night, and I don't want him to get really sick," my mom explains.

My dad and my mom's love is something to be cherished. It's amazing, true, real, fair, honest, caring, and most of all, rare. They went through a lot of crap together in order to get to this point in their lives. When I watch my dad with my mom, I always take mental notes for how I want to treat my wife. I want my wife to be proud to have the Fuentes name.

I head to school, kissing my mom on the cheek.

My car is still in the working process, but she's still a beauty. She's a red 1970 Shelby Mustang. I found her sitting in a junkyard practically calling my name, so I took her home and I've been working on restoring Big Red to her original condition. It's been hard, and costly, but whenever I can't afford a part, it always ends up being a birthday or Christmas present. Big surprise there.

My parents love spoiling us kids.

I pull into the school parking lot and see the car I've been basing my restoration off. Some lucky guy has a fully-restored, baby blue, 1970 Shelby Mustang. I've been envious ever since I saw it last year. I've been trying to meet the hombre that owns it, but the car is either already gone before I even get out of the building or I'm waiting around for an hour. I can't wait much longer than that because I have to get to work.

School drags on and I can already tell I'm going to need a tutor for Mrs. Peterson's chemistry class. Why couldn't I have been born with natural smarts like Paco?

We have to sit in alphabetical order by last name in that class and I get stuck with some bimbo, wannabe white girl. She's sexy and everything, but she loses some of it with all her unnecessary piercings. She'd be a natural beauty if she'd just take them out.

I've heard of her parents. They're some mega-rich, pompous, billionaires that throw their money around like it's nothing. My parents are only slightly less rich than them, and that's only because they spend their money wisely.

Her family is kind of like mine when it comes to heritage, and that's the only similarity. Her mom is the Mexican one and her father is the white one, though. I think her name is something like Quintessa, but I only ever hear people call her Quin.

I sneak a peek at her notes during the lesson and see that she has no problem at all.

_Lucky_, I think to myself as I try to focus on what Mrs. Peterson is saying.

When school is over, I try to get out to my car quickly so I can meet the owner of the other Mustang, but the car is already gone.

"Crap," I say to myself and just drive to my job.

Paco is already there and in uniform. We work at the car wash near the popular shopping center in town. It's a really fancy building and the pay is great. We get a lot of work most of the time, too.

The day drags on, though. But then I think that I'm the luckiest man on earth when I see the baby blue Mustang speed into the shopping center. I try to get a good look at the driver, but they pull up close to another car and don't get out.

It looks like the two drivers are having a conversation, and then the first car pulls away. I watch as the Mustang slowly leaves the shopping center a minute after the other car. It starts coming to the car wash and I'm praying that it actually pulls in.

It does!

But then the driver gets out… It's my bimbo of a chemistry partner. Now, I cannot believe my luck. Like hell I'm talking to her about cars, it was probably just a birthday gift from her rich parents. She probably doesn't even have a clue how lucky she is!

I take advantage of this opportunity, though. When she gets out, I make a break for it and get in her car to pull it around to the wash cycle. Quin recognizes me from earlier today and nods as a way of greeting. I decide to be polite and nod back.

I scope out her entire interior and make mental notes. She has bucket seats with the original shiny leather. I have to find some new ones somewhere. When I get to the beginning of the cycle, I reluctantly get out and let it go through the wash. Quin is over near my co-worker, Vinny, practically throwing herself at him. Her entire body language says, "Take me back to your place."

Disgusting.

I have to admit, sometimes – being a teenage guy – I wish girls threw themselves at me like that. A few of them have, but I've always respectfully turned them down. I look down at my left hand and see the silver band on my ring finger. I made a promise to myself: Never to have sex again before I'm married to the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I've only had sex once before, and it ended in too much pain. I never want to put myself in that kind of a position again.

Vinny is just eating it up. I know about guys like him, he can't wait to get her in bed and then leave her confused and broken. I almost want to protect her, but watching the way she is acting, she probably has the same plan for him.

Idiots all around.

Her car comes out of the wash and I jump on the chance to dry it. Paco starts cleaning the interior and I check out the exterior while also drying it off. She pries herself off of Vinny long enough to pay for her wash and then comes back to take the beauty away. At least she thanks me.

When I get home, I get pounced on by a nine year old bullet. She laughs as I swing her around the entryway.

"How was your day, hermana menor?" I ask her.

She babbles on about everything that happened and I sit on the couch, listening intently. Carmela paces around the living room making wild hand gestures. She's the cutest little girl in the world.

After she's done, I help mom cook dinner. I tell her all about my first day and I let her know I finally found out who owned the other Mustang. She doesn't approve of me judging Quin 'unfairly', but I try to explain to her that this girl asks for it.

"Luca, what would your father say if he knew you were basically calling this girl a slut?" she asks.

"Something like, 'Hijo, what would your madre say if she knew you were basically calling this girl a puta,'" I joke with her.

She still gives me a disapproving look and tells me to set the table.

I sigh and do as she asks.


	3. Chapter 3 Quin

**AN: Hey guys!. This is the third chapter!. Two chapters in one day! Woohoo!. It's just because I like this story so much. :) **

**I tried to add more detail on the routine between Quin and her father and on her sales like one of the reviewers suggested. Let me know what you think!. Read and review!. **

**I'll also most likely post ANOTHER chapter in an hour or so. :) But don't get used to this, I have school tomorrow and a dance workshop for some upcoming musical auditions. Theatre is going to get intense soon, so I'll probably be posting a chapter every other night or so, AT BEST. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. I only own my original characters. **

**Quin POV**

I arrive home after making my last sale. It was exhausting, and gas consuming. Castillo had me going to parking lots, houses, parks, practically all over town! But I made a great profit, and the deal is that I get to keep 60% of whatever I make.

I head upstairs and see the nurse, Wanda, catering to my dad. He looks healthy; he has more color in his cheeks today.

I walk over to his bedside and sit next to him on my stool. Wanda nods and excuses herself.

Papa looks fairly conscious and I go through my whole day with him. I never actually know when he's listening and when he is just staring at the ceiling, but I don't miss a beat in my story.

When I'm done, I leave the room and Wanda goes back in. I make some dinner for myself, and call up to Wanda.

We eat in comfortable silence, like we always do.

Homework isn't too hard since it was only the first day. I just have to get my parents signature on a bunch of syllabi outlining the classes for the year. I forge my dad's signature on all of them.

Only the school system and Castillo know of my mother's death. I never bring any of my friends over to my house, so I don't have to explain the pain I go through every day.

It's been almost a year since my mother's death, and I don't know how long I'll still have my father.

I just hope he holds out until I'm eighteen, so I don't have to be put in the foster system.

Wanda once made me cry my eyes out, though. She promised me that if anything were to ever happen to my father before my eighteenth birthday, she would adopt me. I wasn't expecting it. She made that promise only a month after hiring her. I didn't know she cared about me that much.

Wanda doesn't have a family of her own, just a younger brother that's married with kids. She once explained to me that she was infertile, and once her husband found out, he divorced her and no man has wanted her ever since.

I felt sorry for her, but she said she didn't mind. She's been thinking more and more about adoption, and I've helped her in her search.

In the last rays of sunlight, I put my hair up in a ponytail and go out to give Baby Blue an inspection. She's been making some weird noises lately, and I'm thinking it might be her brakes. I lift her up on a jig in my drive way and get under her.

After an hour of cleaning her brake pads, I think she's all healthy again.

My mom worked at a mechanics as a teenager, and ended up becoming the owner. We still own all the branches in Chicago, and it's a good part of our income. I go in every Saturday to check things out. Mom taught me everything she knew about cars, which was EVERYTHING.

My mom was just an amazing woman. She grew up in the ghettos of the southside, and she died living it large in the northside.

Just the way she wanted.

She died from a bank robbery.

The robbers were using a little girl as a human shield and hostage. Mom had her .22 in her purse and was able to incapacitate one robber and injure the other. She got the little girl back to her mom before the second robber shot her in the head.

She died instantly.

My mom died a hero. No one else was injured that day, and the robbers didn't get away with any money.

Wanda is the little girl's Aunt. That's how we found her. She came to the funeral with her brother and sister-in-law, took one look at my dad in his wheelchair, and asked if we were looking for a personal nurse.

My dad has gone downhill since the funeral. He can't even sit up in bed anymore.

My phone dings and I see that it's a text from Vinny telling me to come over.

I'm suddenly not in the mood anymore. I tell him, maybe tomorrow night.

I really want him to ask me to be his girlfriend before we do anything.

I'm still somewhat of a romantic.

I sleep restlessly.

* * *

In the morning, I get ready in just jeans and a t-shirt. I only put in my industrial piercing. I lather on some makeup and put my still straight hair in a high ponytail.

I head to my papa's room.

"Buenos días, papa," I whisper.

I help him swallow his many pills by using water and his funnel. He is half-awake this morning and can gulp down every single one without gagging. I give him some applesauce to take with his pills. The applesauce is filled with a sleep-inducing powder.

I eat some Rice Crispies and head to school.

Vinny barely talks to me today, and it puts a damper on my mood.

In chemistry, we are assigned a, 'Start to Senior Year' project. I glance over at Luca and basically feel the distaste emanating off of him. I could tell he didn't like me very much yesterday. Mrs. Peterson takes us to the library and gives us the rest of the period to plan.

I really hope that Luca will be okay with only going over to his house for this project.

We sit at one of the tables in the back.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asks right away.

"I wasn't really sure," I answer, not wanting to say my idea just yet.

I think it's stupid.

"I know you have an idea, I saw you write it down before we left," he sighs.

"Well, you know how money is handled by all kinds of people?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Well, sometimes those people are drug dealers or pot heads, so I was thinking we could calculate how much cocaine is on an average dollar," I explain quietly without looking at him.

"That sounds cool. How'd you come up with it?" he asks pointedly, like he knows I'm a dealer.

"I like criminology," I lie.

He just looks at me.

"So, I was thinking we could use your house since mine is full of siblings," he suggests.

I hesitate.

"Is that a problem?" Luca asks. It sounds a little harsh, so it makes me mad.

"No," I spit, "But I have some rules. No going upstairs, ever, my parent's offices' are up there and they have to stay focused to work."

It's an outright lie, but it's the only way I can think of to keep him from seeing my father. He agrees to my rules and we check out a few books on how to do our research. It requires some equipment that we are going to need to rent.

We agree on him coming over to my house after he's done with work. All we are doing today is getting the equipment we need. The project isn't due until next Monday. We are going to do the majority of the presentational work over the weekend and the research after school.

After school, I drive Pao and Kim home. They ask if we can go to a movie later tonight. I agree. I could use a little fun.

On my way home, Castillo texts me about my only sale for the day. It's the one near the car wash again.

I speed my way there without getting pulled over. I see the dark Jetta parked in the far corner and pull up next to it as close as I can.

He rolls down his window and I do so, too. He hands me the money and I hand him the merchandise. He nods inspecting the baggy and holds up a finger. I nod behind my sunglasses. He pulls away, rolling up his window. I wait a minute, taking off my sunglasses and fixing my makeup in my rearview mirror.

When a minute passes, I drive out of the parking lot. I slow down when I pass the car wash and see Luca going inside of the building. I park on the side of the road and see Vinny smile when I get out of the car. I walk over to him and tell him about the movie. He says he'll be there. I text Kim and Pao and tell them to invite their guys. Pao has boyfriend and Kim has a fling with someone in college.

We really aren't sluts. We just like boys. Kim's friend is waiting until he has good grades before he asks her out. Pao and her boyfriend have been together for a year. We just seem like we are sluts because we are loud and vivacious. We also don't care when people hate PDA.

I am waiting for Vinny to grow a pair.

I head inside and see Luca come out the back room changed into his normal clothes. He's laughing with his brother until he sees me. He loses his smile and walks over to me.

"How'd you know when I get off?" Luca asks me.

"I didn't, I was across the street and saw you walk inside. I was coming over to ask if you were getting off," I explain.

"Oh, selling drugs again, I see," he states under his breath.

"No, I was picking up groceries for my parents," I lie.

"Sure. You ready to go, or do you need to throw yourself at Vinny some more?" he asks.

"What is your problem?" I exclaim and take a step back.

"Nothing, let's just go," Luca walks out of the car wash.

_What the hell is wrong with this pendejo!? _I think to myself as I follow him out of the store.

He hops in his car which is just like mine except cherry red. He follows me home.

I let him in and go into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I ask as I open the fridge.

"Sure, what do you have?" he asks a little surprised.

I pull out some food and put it in the stove. I excuse myself as it's cooking and tell Wanda dinner will be ready soon.

"My maid is going to join us for dinner, and my parents are going on a date," I lie.

He nods.

When we are finished eating, Wanda goes back upstairs.

"That was really good," Luca compliments.

"Thanks, just one of the recipes I felt like trying," I explain as I rinse off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. It was a parchment wrapped white tilapia with lemon zest and steamed veggies on the side.

"So, you wanna make the list now?" he asks.

"Sure. What's the first thing we need?" I ask.

"Well, we need to rent that scanning equipment thing, and you said you wanted to present it on poster board," he suggests.

I write everything down and we head out, deciding to take my car.

"I need a new distributor cap because mine fell off and some windshield wiper fluid," I explain when I get in the car.

Luca looks at me surprised.

"Quin… who did the restoration to your car?" he asks.

I'm a little confused at his question, "My mom and I. She helped me start it, but then I finished it, why?" I ask.

"No reason," he mutters and climbs in.

After an hour of shopping, we head back to my house with all the stuff. I leave him down stairs as I put the stuff in my room. I check in on Wanda and my dad and see him looking at her and holding her hand as she reads _Pride and Prejudice_ to him. It's his favorite book. I tear up a little.

I wipe it away quickly and head back down. Luca looks up at me questioningly.

"Were you crying?" he asks.

"No, why?" I ask.

"Your mascara stuff is running," Luca points at my left eye.

I wipe it some more.

"I got a little dust in my eye, that's all," I lie.

"Okay…" he says not really convinced. "Now what?"

"You can ask me about helping your restoration like you've been wanting to all day," I suggest with fake nonchalance and smile.

He furrows his eyebrows, "I don't need your help."

"If you say so, the offer is still on the table," I shrug a little stung by his rudeness.

"Listen, Quin, I'm not Vinny, you can't throw yourself at me and expect me to jump and wag my tail," he explains.

"No, you listen, Luca, you need to understand that I'm not the girl you think I am. I'm not the girl that sleeps around and toys with boys. I've been trying to get Vinny to ask me out for months, and what you saw yesterday, was us joking around," I explain in a razor thin voice.

"Whatever, Quin. Sorry, I guess," Luca shakes his head. "Can I ask you something, though?"

"What?"

"What do you plan on doing with Vinny once he finally does asks you out? Do you really think that he will be a lasting and fulfilling relationship?" he gives me the third degree.

"You're not my father, Luca. I can do what I want with whoever I want," I enunciate each word so he understands the subject is done.

"Oh really? Let's see how your real father would feel about that," he starts walking toward the stairs.

I run and cut him off.

"I told you, you aren't allowed up there, ever. Now, if you don't mind, I have plans in an hour, and I'd like to get ready for them. I'll see you tomorrow," I say basically kicking him out.

He huffs and walks out the door, slamming it.


	4. Chapter 4 Luca

**AN: I'm not getting many reviews and it's kind of discouraging me. I'm not sure if I should continue with the story or not. :/ oh well, I guess, you win some, you lose some. **

**Here's Chapter 4. I'll post Chapter 5 later if I get a couple reviews. It sounds selfish, but it seems silly to post a story if no one is enjoying it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. This is only a fan-based fiction. I own my original characters. **

**Luca POV**

In Chemistry, we are supposed to work with our partner on a project.

_Great,_ I think to myself. _Well, at least I'll get to see how the little princess lives._

We go to the library and I tell her about my idea of working at her house. She doesn't seem too happy about it, but I don't care.

I watch her as she reads. She looks different today. She doesn't have all her piercings in, her hair is in a high ponytail, she's wearing a t-shirt, and her makeup is more subtle. My theory was right, she looks better than yesterday. I don't let her distract me, though.

She has a boy toy anyway, and why would I like a girl like her?

When school is over, I head to work. I work hard, and I still have some fun with my brother and my friend Rick.

When it's quitting time, I head to the back and change back into my street clothes. I'm walking out of the back room with Paco, who just totally burned Rick, when I see Quin. She's waiting by the front counter.

"How'd you know when I get off?" I ask her a little harshly, it's mean, but she's being kind of annoying.

"I didn't, I was across the street and saw you walk inside. I was coming over to ask if you were getting off," she explains defensively.

"Oh, selling drugs again, I see," I whisper so only she can hear.

I don't know where that came from, or why I should care, but I felt like I wasn't really in control of myself at the moment. I see Vinny watching us intently, and it makes my skin crawl. He doesn't own her.

"No, I was picking up groceries for my parents," she shrugs, but I know she is lying.

"Sure. You ready to go, or do you need to throw yourself at Vinny some more?" I spit.

"What is your problem?" she exclaims and takes a step back.

"Nothing, let's just go," I walk out of the car wash, leaving her standing there, stunned.

I follow her to her house, but I guess I should describe it as a mansion. This place is _huge_.

She makes me dinner, which was oddly kind of her considering the way I am treating her. Her maid joins us, and at first I thought it was ridiculous that she actually has a maid, but then I notice what the woman is wearing.

It's not a maid's outfit. It is definitely nurse garb. I make it my goal to see what Quin is hiding upstairs.

We go shopping after dinner and she says she has to pick up some car parts. This makes me halt.

"Quin… who did your restoration?" I ask warily.

She tells me that it was her and her mom, but mostly her. This pisses me off for some reason, but I still contemplate asking her if she would mind giving me some tips for Big Red.

After we buy everything, she brings it upstairs and I consider following her, but I realize that if I want my plan to work, I should wait until the end of the project, otherwise, she may make us finish it at my house.

Then, we get into a fight, but I started it on purpose. I knew she would end up saying what I wanted her to. I try to make my break for it upstairs, but she's fast, and cuts me off. Then she kicks me out. I leave angrily, so that it's convincing.

When I get home, mom asks if I want food. Dad is in the living room today watching TV and reading the newspaper.

"How you feeling, pop?" I ask.

"Better, hijo, but only because your mother knows how to take care of me," he winks.

"I heard that! And Luca, you didn't answer my question, have you eaten? I still have some food left over from dinner," mom shouts from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I ate, mom," I say walking into the kitchen and sitting at the island. "So, I had an interesting day today. You know that girl I was telling you about yesterday? The one who owns the Mustang?" I ask.

Mom nods, listening intently. She leans on the island across from me.

Mom and I are more than just mother and son; we are like best friends. I always tell her everything.

"Well, she is also my partner for chem class, and we have to work on a beginning of the year project together," I explain.

"Is Mrs. Peterson still the chemistry teacher at Fairfield?" Mom asks.

"Yeah. So, that's whose house I was at earlier, I told Paco to tell you, and she made me dinner. It was delicious, Mom. I didn't know this girl could cook. Then when we go shopping for our project supplies, she stops by the auto parts store and gets some things she says she needs for her car. Mom, she's the one who did the restoration on that freaking hermoso Mustang! Her and mom, at least. Well, we had a little fight before I left, but anyway, this woman ate dinner with us. I know I'm not making any sense, but bear with me. So, this woman ate with us, and Quin said that she was a maid, but Mamí, I know a nurse's outfit when I see one. Quin won't let me upstairs, and that's where that lady came from, so I really want to somehow get up there and see what's really going on."

"What did you fight about?" my mom asks.

"I basically called her a slut to her face, and she defended herself then kicked me out," I answer.

"Luca! You know that was incredibly rude, right?" Mom scolds me.

"I know, Mama, but I had to, I wanted her to get so angry that I could mention her father and try to go upstairs," I try to explain.

"Sweetheart, if she doesn't want you upstairs, then you don't go up there, and that's final," Mom settles.

"Yes, Mama," I groan.

"But it sounds like an interesting day, is she going to come over here so we can meet her?" Mom asks.

"Maybe, but we are going back to her house tomorrow," I answer.

"Okay."

I head up to my room to do my homework, wondering if Quin's plans involve Vinny.

"Why should you care?" I ask myself out loud. "You only care about getting a good grade on this assignment… well, and finding out what she's hiding. But why should it bother you if she finally gets her wish about Vinny?"

I try to convince myself some more that I don't care, but it's really starting to bug me.

Why am I allowing this girl to get under my skin?

* * *

In the morning, I head to school. Mom makes me drop Shelley off at the middle school because she and dad have to get to work early.

When it's finally chemistry, Mrs. Peterson brings in a portable lab. She hands out laptops and says she wants to know each groups final decision for the project at the end of class. At least Quin and I are covered there.

We each get a laptop and do more research on our assignment. We take notes on one sheet of paper.

Quin takes out the manual for the drug scanning thing she has back at her house. We decide to each bring five one dollar bills to her house, so that we can have a lot of trials.

She is all decked out again today.

"Quin, why do you have so many piercings?" I ask randomly.

"I got one for every time I've had sex with a different guy," she says, obviously lying. "I just like them, why?"

"Just wondering, I guess," I shrug.

"Okay, weirdo," she mutters getting back to work.

"I don't have work today, so I can come over right after school," I inform her.

"Okay, well I have to make a drug deal right after school, so come over at 3:30," she answers without looking at me.

I scoff, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry I accused you of being a drug dealer, happy?"

"Yes," she closes the book loudly and smiles, "Just follow me home."

I nod. This girl was one funny chica.

When school ends, I wait at my car for Quin to come out of the building. She comes out with Vinny on her heels. It looks like they're arguing. She's trying to get away from him, but he keeps pursuing her. Quin turns around abruptly and slaps him.

I laugh out loud.

I wonder what the trouble is in paradise.

Quin walks over with tears in her eyes. I'm still slightly laughing.

"Are you okay?" I ask trying to keep a straight face.

She just glares at me and gets in her car. I have to run to my car to keep up with her as she speeds out of the parking lot.

When we get there, I park behind her in her driveway. She still doesn't wait for me. She almost slams her front door in my face.

"Quin, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the face Vinny made after you slapped him," I try to explain, following her through her house to the dining room.

"Sit. Wait here. I have to go talk to my parents and make sure they don't embarrass me while you're over," she leaves me in the dining room and I hear her walk upstairs.

I wait a minute and then follow her. I make it almost all the way up. I hear some faint beeping noises and her voice is muffled. She's talking to _someone_, but I can't tell who. I hear a door open and close, so I hightail it back to the dining room.

This princesa has a secret, and I'm going to figure out what it is.

She comes down with the machine and other equipment a few minutes later.

We get to work analyzing our money and taking all kinds of notes that we will need to present our findings.

In the middle of working, Quin finally talks to me.

"Vinny asked out Penelope Fields today…" she whispers over her notes.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry, Quin," I don't really know how to respond since I'm preoccupied wondering why my stomach did a little flip at the news.

"You know the excuse he gave me? Penelope and he have more history. More history!? I've known him since the end of Junior year, and have been making my feelings known to him since the middle of summer. The real reason he chose Penelope is because ella está más dispuesto a dejarle tener sexo con ella," she starts tearing up again.

I walk to the bathroom, grab a box of tissues, and bring them to her. She wipes her eyes and blows her nose.

"That's because that's all that Vinny ever wanted. Didn't you notice that when you were all dressed up the first day, he treated you slightly different than yesterday when you were in plain clothes?" I ask.

Her eyes get big as she realizes my words are true. I guess that happened more often than I know.

"Guys are pigs," she concludes.

"Not all of us, I promise," I laugh. "Some of us are more into romance than passion."

I pull off my purity ring and pass it to her.

"What's this?" she asks.

"A purity ring. It's a promise that I won't have sex until marriage," I explain.

"It's a little too late for me, don't you think?" Quin asks and passes it back jokingly.

"If that were so, then it'd be too late for me too…" I whisper.

No one knows I'm not a virgin.

She looks wide-eyed at me, "You?"

I nod, "It was a mistake. She used me and cheated on me. It's never going to happen again."

She nods slowly, looking down at her notes.

"My first time was at a summer camp, but little did I know that he had done the deed with more than half the girls there that summer, I felt like such an idiot," Quin admits.

"Then why were you so ready to do it with Vinny?" I ask.

"I wasn't, I told you, that's why he chose Penelope. Making out is one thing, having sex again is entirely different. I keep telling you, I'm not a slut. The only reason I did it the first time was out of stupidity and naïveté," she explains.

"Wanna go get some dinner? I'll pay," I offer. Suddenly, I really need some fresh air.

"Sure," she smiles.

We drive to a diner and get a booth for two.

We eat and talk about everything. I find out that we actually have a lot in common.

"So, does this mean we are actually friends now?" Quin asks on our way back to my car.

I laugh, "I guess so, partner."

"Speaking of which, let's take the day off tomorrow, I have to work at the coffee shop," she explains.

"Okay."

I drop her off at her house.

"See you Friday, bring your creative gene," she warns me and heads inside. I look at the upstairs window before pulling away and see one room with a light on.

The woman from the other day is looking at me through the curtain.

**AN: This is exclusively for MoreThenAPrettyFace:**

**Since I just found out that I cannot post another review on your chapter one. This is my message for you**

**UPDATE! please!. :)**

**To the crazy people who might actually read this story, go read hers and review!. It's called Perfect Weapon. Be there or be square!. **


	5. Chapter 5 Quin

**This is a short chapter. Nicky7994- THANK YOU.**

**I realized some of my Spanish was off in the earlier chapters. I fixed it. If anyone has any advice with my Spanish, let me know!.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. I only own my original characters. **

**Quin POV**

I head upstairs and pass by my Papa's room. I kiss him goodnight and say goodnight to Wanda.

When I get to my room, I take down all the pictures I have of Vinny and me. I'm done with him. I'll find someone new, or maybe even not at all. Not at all sounds more enticing. I think I just need a break from guys.

I go to bed after having a phone conversation with Kim and Pao about the day's events. They're sorry about Vinny, but they start teasing me about Luca. I assure them I do not see Luca like that.

And I don't.

* * *

Thursday passes by quickly. I work my job in the coffee shop, making a deal while doing so. I slip the little baggy in the customer's napkin and he gives me a much appreciated "tip".

When Friday comes, I speed to a sale and then home because Luca gets off early.

Today is the day we start putting together our presentation. I get home and he pulls up right behind me.

"Why are you just getting home?" he asks as he's getting out of his car.

"I had to drive my friend's home," I explain.

This isn't exactly true though, because I told Kim and Pao they had to take the bus home today. I had to be able to get my last sale of the week in.

We head inside and have a snack before starting.

"You're a really good cook, huh?" Luca asks.

"I learn everything from my mom," I tell him proudly.

"When do I get to meet your family?" he asks.

"Maybe some other time, they're really busy with a new project," I lie.

"Okay."

"What about me, huh? When do I get to meet the rest of the Fuentes clan?" I joke.

"Actually, they kinda invited you for dinner tomorrow night," he informs me shyly.

"Oh, cool, well tell them I'll be there," I smile, "I'm gunna go get the supplies."

I walk upstairs and go to my room first. I grab the bag of stuff and then head back down the hall to my dad's room. I talk to him about my day for a little while, but then I hear something at the doorway.

I look up and Wanda is staring open-mouthed toward the hallway.

I turn around and see Luca standing there frozen.

"Get out!" I scream at him. "Get out, get out, get out!"

I run toward him and shove him back into the hallway. I drag him downstairs, tears streaming down my face.

"Was that your…?" Luca starts to ask.

But I cut him off, "You had no right, Luca, no right. I told you to never go upstairs. I trusted you to listen to me. How could you?"

I don't scream. My words have a depth to them, though, a tone that makes him take a step away from me.

"Quin, I'm sorry, but I knew you were lying to me. That woman was obviously not a maid," he explains trying to calm me down.

I throw the bag of supplies at his chest.

"Don't talk to me. Let's get this project done, and then I want you to leave," I say with finality.

He nods hollowly.

We start working on our poster board in silence.

Luca looks up at me periodically.

I keep working, trying to go fast so he can get out of here. I'm hurt, embarrassed, and angry. I can't believe he saw my dad like that.

"Quin… please, just talk to me. I won't tell anyone. I just had to know what you were lying to me about."

I ignore him.

"Quin, where's your mom?"

"Dead, Luca, she's dead. She was shot in the head during a bank robbery. Now, please, stop," I answer him quietly.

"Quin, I'm so sorry," he apologizes.

We are working on the living room floor. I stop and sit up on my knees.

"No you aren't, Luca. You couldn't be sorry. If you were truly sorry, then you wouldn't have followed me upstairs. You wouldn't have disobeyed my one rule. You wouldn't have broken my trust," I can't contain my hurt.

He looks down at his hands that are folded on his lap.

"Por favor, perdóname," he pleads.


	6. Chapter 6 Luca

**Still a short chapter compared to my others, but slightly longer than the last. I want to thank the people who keep reviewing and being awesome.:)**

**I'm posting this chapter from Latin class.:D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. I only own my original characters. **

**Luca POV**

I feel like such an idiot. I never should've gone upstairs.

Quin is never going to trust me again.

"Quin, please?" I ask again.

She still doesn't answer me. She just stares at our project.

When we finish, I leave silently. I don't push her anymore. I wait on the front steps for a minute and drag my hands through my hair.

I hear her crying behind the door. I contemplate knocking on it.

But I don't.

She doesn't come over Saturday.

I tell Mama why, that it's because of my stupidity.

She's disappointed in me. I don't blame her.

On Sunday, we go to church in the morning. The lesson is on trust.

How ironic…

I pray that Quin forgives me. I still want her as a friend.

She ignores me on Monday, and many Mondays after that.

* * *

It is Homecoming week, and I hear she is going with her best friends Kim and Pao. Apparently, Jesse Samuels asked her to go with him.

I'm going with a group of my guy friends.

When I get to the dance, I see Quin with Jesse. She looks like she's having fun.

She looks beautiful. No surprise there. All her piercings are in and she's wearing a tight, black, halter dress that goes down to her mid-thigh. I want to go talk to her.

I watch as she goes to the punch bowl.

"Hey," I say as she gets some punch.

"What do you want, Luca? Help on your chem homework?" She answers without looking at me.

"No, I wanted to talk to you," I say keeping my calm.

"What?" she asks.

"My parents would still like to meet you. Tomorrow is Saturday. Would you like to come over for dinner?" I ask.

She looks at me. Quin just stands there studying me.

"We'll see," is all she offers me for an answer before returning to Jesse.

It's better than nothing.

The next day, I tell Mama to not get her hopes up, but she sets a place for Quin.

"Don't mention her father, okay?" I ask Mama as I help her cook dinner.

"I'm not stupid, Luca. If she brings him up, then okay, if not, then I won't be the one to breach the subject," Mama answers.

"Brit! Get in here!" Papa calls from the living room.

"What's wrong?" she asks as she goes to Dad.

"Apparently some schmuck from the LB got caught dealing drugs today," my dad informs the family.

My heart stops.

There's a knock on the door and Paco goes to answer it.

"I'll get it!" I call and race him to the door.

I beat him there and look out the peep hole.

_No way,_ I think as I pull the door open quickly in case she disappears.

Quin looks up at me. She doesn't offer me a smile or anything.

I ask her to come in.

"Quin, this is my dad. My mom is in the kitchen," I introduce her.

"Nice to finally meet you, Quin," my dad shakes her hand.

I take her to my mom and she says the same thing my dad did.

"You know Paco. The weird looking one is Shelley, and this," I pick up my baby sister, "is Carmela."

"You're pretty," Carmela says and then jumps from my arms running to her room.

"I'll show you around," I offer.

"Okay," she says quietly.

When we get to my room, I offer her a seat at my desk.

"Thanks for coming," I say gratefully.

"Just don't, Luca, I don't know if I've forgiven you, yet. I came out of respect for your family still asking me over for dinner," Quin says looking around my room.

"That's fine, I'm just glad you're here. It means you don't hate me as much anymore," I joke.

"I don't hate you, I never hated you. I was embarrassed," she admits.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because… my family is known as these amazing people, and one of them isn't even alive anymore, and the other is due to go soon, too. I've kept up the image for so long, I didn't know how to react to someone actually knowing about my parents," Quin explains.

"Quin, why do you feel the need to do that?" I ask.

"People take advantage of weakness. If they don't know that my family is weak, then they can't take advantage of us," she states as if it's obvious.

"You're logic is very… different," I answer.

"It's still logic," she shrugs. "Why were you so relieved to see me when you answered the door?"

"Oh, I just saw something on the news…" I avoid her eyes.

"About the drug dealer?" she asks.

I nod.

"So, you thought it was me?"

I nod again.

"I'm sorry, I know you already told me you don't do that," I apologize.

"Its fine, you were right, anyway," she whispers.

"What?"

"I'm a dealer," she admits.

"But… Quin, why?" I ask getting up from my seat on my bed.

She shrugs, "My mom was a part of the LB. I'm not, but being around it makes me feel like I'm connected to her. It makes good money, too."

"Why are you telling me?"

"You already know everything else, why should I care what you know and don't know anymore?" her voice cracks a little.

"Quin…" I sigh and pace around the room.

"Luca," she mimics.

"I'm sorry," I say for the millionth time.

"I know," she whispers.

"Friends?" I ask.

"Might as well be," she jokes.

We share a smile.


	7. Chapter 7 Quin

**Shortest one yet!. I'm posting from Latin class again, lol!**

**We have this thing called DEAR time at my school, (Drop Everything And Read), needless to say, I'm usually on here or writing during this pointless waste of time. It is useful sometimes though, don't get me wrong. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. I only own my original characters. **

**Quin POV**

Dinner was better than I thought it'd be. It was nice not eating in silence for once.

"I like your family," I tell Luca as he walks me to my car.

"I think they like you, too," he laughs.

"I'll see you Monday," I say goodbye.

Luca pulls my arm and encircles me in a hug.

"Please be careful," he whispers into my hair.

"I'm just driving home, Luca, I'll be fine," I laugh and hug him back.

"No, I mean with the dealing. Is there any way you can get out of it?" he asks letting me go.

"I'll think about it," I lie.

"My dad wanted to know if you wanted to go to church with us tomorrow," he offers.

"Church isn't really my thing," I decline.

"Just sleep on it. Be here tomorrow morning at 10:00 if you decide to give it a try," he winks and walks back into his house.

I shake my head with a smile and drive home.

In the morning, I take a deep breath and try to look decent.

I argue with myself the whole way to his house.

I sit outside in my car for a minute and get ready to leave, but then Luca runs out of his house.

"You came!" he exclaims.

"Yep," I force out my answer.

"Come on," he opens my door, "Did you eat breakfast?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Okay, my mom is just cleaning up, and then we will head out. I'll drive you," he informs me.

"Luca, I'm not so sure about this…" I say as I walk into his house.

"I know, but you just have to sit there and look pretty. If you get too bored just… I don't know, poke my arm three times, and I'll excuse us," he offers.

I nod. That's kind of unexpected.

"Then after church, you're coming with me to the junkyard," he winks.

"What?" I ask.

"You're helping me vamp up Big Red," he smiles.

"I thought you said you didn't need a girls help," I mock him.

"Eh, you're not a really a girl, now are you?"

"I don't know how to take that," I laugh.

"As a compliment," he smirks.

We leave ten minutes later.

I walk with Luca into his church. It's not what I'd thought it'd be. It's small and no one is in suits and dresses. I'm a little relieved that my jeans don't look too out of place.

He introduces me to his friends and we sit in the back with some other teenagers.

I actually listen to the lesson for a little while. But then I start fidgeting too much I guess, because Luca notices.

"Wanna leave?" he whispers in my ear.

I shake my head no. I don't want to offend his family.

I grab his thumb, though, and hold onto it like a lost little kid for the rest of the service.

He smiles and chuckles a little.


	8. Chapter 8 Luca

**Luca POV**

Quin grabs ahold of my thumb in what can only be described as a death grip. She joked about bursting into flames when we were getting out of my car and heading into church. I assured her that only happens in horror films.

She's a funny, chica.

After service I don't make her stick around. I lead her out of the church and head to the junkyard.

After a day of adding little things here and there to Big Red, we head back to her house.

I park behind her in her driveway.

I let my mom know that I'm having dinner with her.

She starts cooking our food and then heads upstairs.

I'm prepared to wait right where I am, but she tells me to follow her. I oblige and slowly walk behind her, not sure what she's doing.

"I want you to meet someone," she says.

But we pass her father's room and head to the last room at the end of the hall.

Her room is decked out in everything that you'd expect Quin to have. Band posters, paintings, instruments, hanging skateboards and longboards, sports equipment. Then I see something wiggling under her bed sheets.

She walks over to it and digs around under her comforter. She brings out a ball of fur.

"And who is this little niño?" I ask putting my hands out to hold the puppy.

"Niña. Her name is Marley," she tells me and hands me the pup.

I cradle it and it wiggles around, putting its paws on my chest and looking me in the eyes. It licks my nose.

"Hello to you, too, Marley," I laugh.

"She's a miniature dachshund," Quin tells me.

"I know," I coo at the puppy.

I scratch her behind her ears.

"We can bring her down stairs. I usually keep her locked in my room because she's too small to walk down the stairs herself," Quin says as I follow her with the pup back to the living room.

Thirty minutes later we eat and talk, updating each other on stuff we've missed.

"Why'd you go with Jesse Samuels to the dance?" I ask.

"Jealous?" she jokes, "No particular reason, he's just a longtime friend."

"Oh okay."

"Actually, it was hilarious, when he dropped me off, he tried to kiss me goodnight. Talk about awkward, Kim and Pao are still making fun of me," Quin laughs.

I clench my hands under the table.

"Yikes," I answer, trying to sound indifferent.

"Why didn't you ask anyone?" Quin asks.

_You weren't talking to me_, I think in my head.

What comes out of my mouth is, "I just wanted to hang out with the guys."

"For your Senior Homecoming? Weirdo," she laughs.

"Yep, that's me," I laugh with her.

We watch a movie and eat popcorn when we are done with dinner.

I'm petting Marley and Quin goes to do the same, but hits my hand on accident. We look at each other and move our hands at the same time.

Marley grumbles at us for stopping.

We both laugh out loud at the spoiled puppy.

I head out around 10:00 and tell her I'll see her tomorrow.

I hit my head on the steering wheel when I get to my house for not hugging her – or something! – when I left.

I go to sleep with thoughts of Quin running around my head.

The next day, I take a little longer getting ready.

In Chemistry, Quin and I don't pay attention to the lesson. We just pass notes back and forth planning to hang out again today.

There's a new movie out that she wants to see, and I plan on taking her to it. She catches on though and jokingly asks if it's a date.

I act like it isn't and write back in a sarcastic manner, _"Of course it is princesa. Consider yourself lucky."_

But I actually really want it to be.

She stifles her laughter.

After school, I head to work and day dream about what Quin is going to wear to the movies.

Paco makes fun of me, saying it's totally a date. I keep saying it isn't, but wishing I could say it was.

Paco has a perfect, straight-A student, gorgeous girlfriend that my parents are so proud of. But I find Quin to be even better.

Mom likes her, but Dad is wary. I think he knows she's somewhat of a troublemaker.

I know Quin still deals and that she doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon, but I still am trying to convince her to stop. What if a deal goes sour? What if she gets hurt… or worse?

I get off work and speed home. I shower and get into a nice, black Polo and light jeans. I look more like my dad when I'm done spiking my hair.

I drive to her house at 4:00 and pick her up.

We go out to dinner before heading to the movie.

I look at her as we eat and talk over our burgers. She only has her industrial and nose ring in. She's wearing a tight blue t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. Surprisingly, she took off all the makeup she was wearing at school earlier.

Quin looks… gorgeous.

I buy her ticket with much protest coming from her. But I'm just as stubborn as she is.

We share large popcorn and get two bottles of water. Neither of us are soda lovers.

We watch the movie in silence, but I keep getting distracted because my hand hits hers in the popcorn bowl more than once.

"So, princesa, was the movie all that you expected it to be?" I ask once we are walking out of the theatre.

"Yes, and more!" she exclaims and skips as we walk back to my car.

I laugh and shake my head.

"Thanks for taking me," she says quietly, walking slowly with me again.

"It was my pleasure," I stop and bow dramatically.

She laughs and ruffles my hair, messing it up.

"Oh big mistake, princesa!" I shout and pick her up throwing her over my shoulder.

She screams and laughs telling me to put her down in Spanish.

"No, I'm tying you to the top of Big Red and taking you home that way," I joke.

"No!" she shouts still laughing.

I set her down on the passenger side and keep my arm around her waist for a second. I'm about to let go and walk to my side when she puts her arms around my neck pulling my body to hers.

Quin looks into my eyes hesitantly. I lean down like I'm about to kiss her.

She closes her eyes and holds her breath. I'm enjoying her reaction.

I stop at the last second and instead I bump my nose against hers and give her a wet Willy.

"Hey!" she shouts, her face lighting up like a red light.

I laugh and run around the car to my side. She chases me licking her finger.

"You're going to regret that!" she shouts trying to catch up to me.

I stop and let her run into me. I pick her up by the waist and nestle her on my hip and spin her around. She screams in delight and we are both cracking up.

I set her down and she falls onto her backside, dizzy. I sit down on the ground with her, out of breath. We are still having giggle attacks.

"Jerk," she mutters, trying to keep a straight face.

"If I'm going to kiss you, princesa, you'll know it," I wink and help her up.

I drive her home.

When I get back to my house, I run straight up to my room and jump onto my bed, still smiling at the whole night.

"I'm guessing you had fun?" Mom asks from my doorway.

I nod, grinning like a lunatic.

"Good," she smiles and closes my door.

I lie back on my bed replaying the way Quin reacted to me almost kissing her.


	9. Chapter 9 Quin

**Quin POV**

I run up to my room and pick up Marley. She yips at me for disturbing her nap as I jump up and down on my bed.

I'm giddy and frustrated and happy and embarrassed and most of all confused.

I don't think my cheeks faded in redness at all on the way home.

I cannot believe I reacted to him that way. I was completely putty in his hands!

2. I cannot believe he almost kissed me!

3. I cannot believe I'm excited about number 2.

4. I realized halfway through the movie that I forgot to put my makeup back on after taking it off after school. I felt so ugly.

5. But even with number 4 being a factor, _he almost kissed me!_

But it's still an almost. Does he even like me? The fact he gave me a wet Willy screams, I'M YOUR FRIEND.

This boy is the most confusing person ever.

I head to my dad's room and tell him all about it. Wanda is already in her room for the night. As I'm talking I'm looking everywhere around the room and holding his hand. When I get to the part about the kiss, I feel my cheeks heating up again. Then, my dad's hand tightens around mine. I look down at him and he's staring up at the ceiling, but he has a smile playing across his lips.

I start tearing up and finish the story. Dad's eyes flick over to mine.

I kiss him goodnight and go to bed happier than I've been in a long time.

I've made my decision.

Friday morning, I get ready quickly and decide to not put makeup on today. I get ready way early and head to the warehouse. I walk through the people and straight up the metal stairs. I knock on the big door and am ushered inside as always by Moe.

"Buenos días, Miss Hunt," Castillo greets me.

"Hello, sir," I answer.

"I thought you had all the merchandise you needed for the week?" he asks.

"I did, I came by to ask you a question," I start.

He nods telling me to continue.

"What would entail me getting out of the business?" I ask in a rush but firmly so he knows I'm serious.

He just looks at me for a moment, studying me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks.

"I think my time with you is over, sir. My father is getting better, and I would like to be home more often to take part in this new stage in his health. I am also thinking about going into other fields of work," I explain.

He studies me some more, as if contemplating how bad it would look if he killed me right then and there.

"I will need to consult with some trusted empleados and get back to you, angelito," Castillo answers finally.

"When would you like me to come back?" I ask.

"Mañana por la mañana," he decides.

"Okay, sir," I say and get up to leave.

"What I decide may not be pleasant, angelito," Castillo warns me.

I turn back to look at him and see actual concern flicker in his eyes.

"I know," I whisper and leave.

When I get to school, I wait in my car for a minute, freaking out about what I just did.

In Chemistry, Luca is all smiles.

I write him a note in the middle of class.

_"I'm getting out."_

He reads it and it looks like he is debating whether or not to jump up and down or pick me up and run away, taking me away from the danger of my decision.

_"When?" _

_"Tomorrow morning."_

_"Come over after?"_

I smile and nod to him.

After school, when I'm heading to my car with Kim and Pao, Luca walks up.

"Would you three like to do something tonight with me and the guys?"

Kim and Pao look at me, smiling. Kim turns back to Luca, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Can we invite some people?" she asks.

Luca smiles, "Yes, of course."

"What do you have planned?" Pao asks him, looking at him sideways.

"I'll let Quin tell you when I decide to let her know," Luca smirks, winks, and walks away.

I watch him stalk away and Kim and Pao have a giggle fit once we get in the car.

They gush over him. Well, over me with him.

"I'm not with him guys, we are just friends," I assure them.

They both say whatever, and when I drop them off, they blow me kissy faces.

Luca comes over after he picks up his paycheck, like he does every Friday.

Picking up his paycheck, that is.

_I wish he came over every Friday_, I think to myself and let him in.

"Quite a show you put on earlier," I comment and close the front door.

I turn to him and he's gone. I call out his name and walk through my house looking for him. I skip up my stairs and pass my dad's room. He's not there. I open my bedroom door and see him lying across my bed with my dog curled up on his chest.

He has his eye closed.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I ask going to sit next to him.

"Nope, and I don't plan on getting any tonight either," he opens his eyes long enough to wink.

"Very funny, Luca," I laugh.

"But seriously…" he sits up and sets Marley on the floor, "Please, if you never do anything else for me, do this. Come over right after. Text me when you're on your way. Let me know that you're okay."

He's practically begging me to do these things.

I nod, speechless.

We eat something and Luca tells me to text Kim and Pao to come to my house at 6:00. He still hasn't told me what we are doing.

We sit on the couch waiting for the girls. I take a deep breath, stand up, and put my hand out for Luca. He looks up at me confused. I wiggle my hand, telling him to take it. He does so and I lead him upstairs.

"Quin," he whispers and stops outside the door.

I tug him forward. He gives. I bring him to the side of the bed and let him sit on my stool. My dad looks over at us and a smile tries to stretch across his lips. I take my father's hand and put it in Luca's.

"Just talk. He likes to hear about everyday stuff," I suggest.

I go to stand next to Wanda, watching as Luca introduces himself.

I see a nod of my dad's head ever so slightly.

Then, it takes everything I have to not cry. Luca is so natural. He just talks and talks and talks. He tells my dad about his day, his job, his annoying co-workers, and his family.

Wanda winks at me, smirking.

I have to peel Luca away from my dad.

"He responded to you," I say wistfully.

"Do you mind if I ask?" Luca asks on our way down stairs.

"VCI, vascular dementia, dementia, Alzheimer's. I've heard all three, it's like they can't decide what he has," I answer and shrug.

Luca takes me in his arms and just holds me.

"Thank you," he whispers into my hair, tickling my ear.

I chuckle into his chest.

Kim and Pao knock on the door, loudly.

I let them in.

"Are your parents here?" Kim asks as I grab my jacket.

I freeze unsure how to respond for some reason.

"Why would I be here if they were?" Luca jokes.

"Oh, her parents don't like you?" Pao laughs.

"No, they love me, I never get uno momento with just Quin whenever they're here!" he exclaims naturally.

"Because you two need some alone time, huh?" Kim winks and waggles her eyebrows at us.

Luca and I look at each other and then lead the girls to the car.

I could've sworn he was blushing just as much as I was.


	10. Chapter 10 Luca

**Very short chapter to move the story along. I promise it's necessary! Read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. I only own my original characters in this fan-based fiction. **

**Luca POV**

I lead them through a wooded path. Kim and Pao are with their 'friends' in the car behind me and Quin is in my passenger seat.

When we get to the others, they already have a roaring bonfire going.

"Perfect," I say and look over at Quin.

I can see her cheeks heat up in the light coming from the fire.

We all sit around and drink soda. I introduce Quin and her friends to my friends and co-workers.

We take turns telling stories and making s'mores.

After a couple hours of everyone talking together, people started their own side conversations.

I was alone on a log with Quin.

She's leaning against me, keeping warm. Her hair is starting to fall in her face, so I brush it behind her ear.

She looks up at me from staring at the fire and smiles.

I don't want tonight to end. The fire crackles, the sky is clear, the stars are twinkling, and the smoke smells like home. There's also the fact that I'm sitting next to the most perfect girl on the planet, and tomorrow she has to suffer whatever consequences Castillo has cooked up for her because of her decision to stop being a distributor. I wish time could just stop.

Sadly, I don't get my wish.


	11. Chapter 11 Quin

**Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. I only own my original characters in this fan-based fiction. **

**Quin POV**

Waking up with a smile still on my face is almost enough to make me forget what I have to do today. Almost.

I drive there but not in a hurry.

When I get there, I feel more eyes on me than usual as I walk up to Castillo's office. Maurice lets me in.

"Ah angelito, you're here. Please sit so we can discuss your decision," he motions to the chair. "Now, I have decided to let you leave your position, due to the respect I still have for your mother and father. I was quite fond of your family. I worked with your mother back when we were just two members. But, there are a few conditions."

I nod.

"First, you must do one final deal for us, to Rodriguez. He is having some trouble making his merchandise last as long as it should. It's going to be interesting finding another dealer he will trust."

"I'm positive you will find one, sir," I comment.

"Second, if you ever wish to come back to me, you will have to be jumped in this time, no meeting halfway."

"I understand." I don't plan on ever going back.

"Third, you must sign this contract stating that if you were to ever turn on any member of the LB or slip any of our secrets to the police, you understand your life is in our hands," he passes me the contract and pen.

I sign.

"And finally, please understand I do hate this one, but I must do it. You must be branded, Quintessa. I hope you understand," Castillo apologizes, but I see a joyful glint in his eyes.

"I do. When?" I ask.

"Now. Please forgive me, I do not know if you will ever come back under these circumstances, so now seems the most opportune time," he explains.

"Okay," I stand.

"Maurice, call Michael and Jenry," Castillo orders. "I will be having Moe do the branding because I know he is the only person you trust almost as much as me." Castillo smirks.

Taking off my shirt, I walk closer to Castillo's desk. Castillo's eyes glaze over. He studies every inch of my uncovered skin. I put my hands on the desk where so many others have put them, suffering the same pain. Jenry and Michael hold them down. Castillo reaches up and puts a wet rag in my mouth. I bite down hard. There's a metal door scraping open and closed behind me. It echoes through the room. The sound of sizzling is getting closer to my lower back. I close my eyes and repeat one word over and over again.

The fire erupts throughout my core. It feels like he is branding my entire body, not just a spot on my lower back. It is unlike any pain I have ever felt… physically. I take solace in the fact that I have felt the deeper pain of losing a mother before I was ready. Tears start to fall down my cheeks, as if caressing me.

The pain is lifted and I breathe a sigh of relief, that one word still playing on my lips.

I put my shirt back on, ignoring the blood and burnt flesh smell.

Walking out of that building for the last time, walking to my last deal, I whisper his name.

_Luca_.


	12. Chapter 12 Luca

**I feel like a jerk for making this chapter so short, but it was necessary, I PROMISE. **

**Please don't hate me!**

**Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. I only own my original characters in this fan-based fiction. **

**Luca POV**

I wait impatiently for word from her.

_"I'm safe. Can we change the location to my house?"_

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and respond.


	13. Chapter 13 Quin

**I love you guys for putting up with my short chapters. **

**Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. I only own my original characters in this fan-based fiction. **

**Quin POV**

When I get into my car, pain lashes up my spine. I cringe and look over seeing a car I vaguely recognize. The driver is sitting behind the wheel.

I head to the parking lot.

Quickly, I finish the job. The delivery boy tries to debate my decision on Rodriguez's behalf.

I feel eyes on me again. Turning, I see the car from the warehouse. It speeds away when it sees me turn and races out of sight.

Dismissing it, I head home, finally letting myself cry out in pain.


	14. Chapter 14 Luca

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. I only own my original characters in this fan-based fiction. **

**Read and please, please, please review! I know people are reading, I would just really like some feedback, please. **

**MoreThenAPrettyFace: Yes, she was branded with the letter LB. **

**Luca POV**

She says she's home now. I go downstairs to let my parents know I'm heading out.

I walk in on a seemingly serious discussion between my dad and Paco. Their eyes rest on me when I enter the room.

"Hey, I'm going over to Quin's house," I point my thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the front door.

"Luca, sit down for a minute, please," Papa says motioning to the dining room where my mom is already. She's staring off into space until I take my seat. "Luca, I don't know how to tell you this, but I do not want you getting any closer to Quin."

"What? Why? I thought you all liked her?" I ask tensing.

"Because, due to you and her getting closer, I had your hermano keep an eye on her. You know I had my suspicions about her affiliation with the LB, and it turns out I was right. Son, Quin is a dealer, and I do not want you getting any closer to her."

I glare at Paco and lunge at him. My dad holds me back.

"Pendejo! ¿Cómo pudiste? Pensé que eran de la familia!" I scream at Paco_. [You asshole! How could you? I thought we were family!]_

"Watch your language, young man! Paco was only doing what I told him to in order to protect you. Do you not understand that I, of all people, know the seriousness of this kind of situation? Usted no tiene que pasar por lo que su madre fue a través de." _[You do not have to go through what your mother went through.]_

"Quin was never a part of the LB! She only sold drugs for them! I have to go see her. What Paco saw was her last sale ever," I plead.

"Luca, this girl obviously has some serious issues to work through, including her father's illness. We do not feel it is a good relationship for you to be in," Papa tries to explain.

"Do not include me in your decision, Alex," my mama finally talks.

"I thought…?" my dad stutters.

"I did not agree to abandoning that girl, leaving her without a friend," my mom whispers.

When my mom whispers, it means business.

"Brittany…" my papa tries to mediate the situation.

"Go, Luca. Before I change my mind," Mama says while looking at my father.

Needless to say, I was out of there in a second flat.

I speed to her house, watching out for any cops.

I pound on her front door and she answers it gingerly.

"What happened?" I blow into the house, grabbing her.

She cries out in pain. I let go.

"Branded," she gasps out.

My vision goes red.

I take a deep breath and lead her to her room. I close the door behind us. Making her lay down, I run to the kitchen to get a wet rag.

When I get back to her room, she is lying on her stomach without her shirt. Getting over the initial embarrassment, I care for her, cleaning the blood, and tending to the red, shiny skin.

An hour later I lie down next to her. She looks over at me opening her eyes.

Quin gets up going to her closet. I follow her.

She turns when she hears me behind her.

I caress her cheeks pulling her face to mine.

"I'm going to kiss you now, princesca," I whisper, my lips close to her ear.

I trail my lips down her cheekbone, she shivers in response. When my eyes meet hers, I see her anticipation as if it were written on her forehead in big bold letters. It makes my stomach become a World Class gymnast. I lean forward. Quin's lips part ever-so slightly. I smile into the kiss. Our lips move as one. I slide my hands down to her waist, wrapping her into my safe grip, being careful of her burn. Her body is as close to mine as it can possibly get. I lift her off the ground a little and she buries her hands into my hair.

The kiss deepens as I push her up against the wall. I worry for a second about her burn, but the cream I put on it seems to be working because she doesn't even flinch. She pulls her dangling legs up and entangles them around my waist.

Our breathing gets deeper.

The only way we could be closer was if our bodies molded into one. It felt as if that very process was taking place.

Now we are on the couch, watching one of the many movies Quin owns. I'm lying on my back on the edge of the couch, and she's on her stomach on top of me. Her head nestled in my collar bone and neck. She has one leg wrapped around mine and an arm draped over my stomach. Every so often I look down at her and kiss her forehead. She's half asleep. I rub her back everywhere except the burn. I planned on going home late, but I think I'll just carry her up to bed when she finally passes out and make a makeshift bed out of the couch.

"Quin, where do you keep your extra blankets?" I whisper to her.

"Just sleep in my bed," she mumbles back barely understandable.

I chuckle, "Whatever you say, princesa."

At around eleven, I carry her upstairs. I wrap her burn, changing out the gauze. Oozing and bleeding still, I have a feeling I'm going to take her to the hospital tomorrow. I message my parents that I'm spending the night at my friend Danny's house. After letting Danny know the drill, I turn off my phone and set it on her nightstand. I go out in search of a light blanket to put over her.

Beeping and ticking fills the hallway. I pass by Mr. Hunt's room and peek inside. His eyes find me. Taking a chance, I walk into the room and sit on the stool by his bedside.

"Sir, I would like to ask you a question," I whisper not sure if I should wait for a response.

He nods slightly, watching me intently.

"I am kind of old-fashioned when it comes to girls, and I just wanted to make sure I had your permission before pursuing a relationship with your daughter," I wait.

He starts moving, and I'm not sure what to do. He grabs my hand.

Mouth trembling, he tries to speak.

"You make her smile. How could I take that away from her?" It takes me a moment to translate the garbled, broken response. But when I discern what he said, I smile.

"Thank you," I whisper.

On my hunt for blankets again, I come across a picture hanging in the hallway. It's of her family. Quin looks around seven, smiling with teeth and gums. Her hair is in tight curls. I look at the woman that resembles a Mexican supermodel. I see where Quin gets her golden eye color and sharp facial features. Quin, although looking more like her dad, is very much her mother's daughter. I look closer at the picture and see a healthy blonde-haired, green-eyed man, standing tall with his family. Something catches my eye, something I didn't notice before. Quin's mom is holding something… someone.

A little baby boy is cradled in her arms.

I head back to the room with the blanket. I lightly spread it over her and she stirs.

"Come to bed," she mumbles sleepily.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch, princesca," I tell her and kiss her forehead.

She grabs my sleeve.

"Not without your arm, you're not," she debates.

It's really entertaining, though, because all her words are heavy with sleep, so she sounds like a little kid wanting candy.

"Let go, princesca," I chuckle.

"No," she whines.

"Okay," I sigh and crawl in next to her.

I get thoroughly under every blanket she is on top of and scoot to the edge of the bed.

She is as stubborn as a mule, though, and scoots so she is cuddled up against me. I chuckle again, and wrap her up in my arms.

Why did she get dealt the hand that she did?


	15. Chapter 15 Quin

**I didn't put any translation for the Spanish in this chapter because I kinda figured it was obvious what it meant if you say it slow and out loud. Miel is just supposed to be like an affectionate name a father would say to a daughter. Like, sweetheart or honey. **

**Read and, I beg of you, Review. I have no idea if I should continue with this or not. I'll post the next chapter after I get at least two reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. **

**Quin POV**

Searing pain shoots through me and I cry out.

"What? What happened?" Luca wakes with a start, sitting up.

"I turned over," I groan.

He stifles a chuckle and encircles me in his warmth, pulling me half onto him, like we were on the couch.

I snuggle close to him. He plays with my hair until I feel his breathing get deeper and his hand goes limp. I fall asleep a moment later, kissing his collarbone.

In the morning, I wake up to the smell of maple syrup. Stretching and reaching for Luca, I find myself alone in bed.

"Luca?" I call.

I get up with the blanket Luca put on me wrapped around me like a cocoon. Wandering past my dad's room, I make my way down stairs to the kitchen, my feet padding across the cold hardwood.

"Good morning, princesa," Luca smiles.

"You can cook?" I ask, sitting at the island.

"Only breakfast foods," he winks.

He passes me a plate and makes himself one. I try each item, a cacophony of flavor bursting in my mouth from each. Eggs with pepper-jack cheese melted in, pancakes with chocolate chips and a hint of cinnamon, and hash browns with the perfect amount of crunch.

"I think I'll invite you over for breakfast more often," I comment with a mouth full of food.

He chuckles and we finish eating. He takes my hand, leading me up to my room and forces me to get dressed after changing out my bandages. He waits outside my room. I throw on a t-shirt and yoga pants. Opening the door quietly, I peek outside at Luca.

He's leaning against the wall, typing on his phone.

I quietly leave my room and walk up to him. I notice he's in different clothes than yesterday and his hair is still slightly wet. He must've went home and come back before making breakfast.

I get on my tippy toes, as he puts away his phone and just watches me. Leaning forward, I make like I'm going to kiss him. He grabs my waist, cupping my hips. But I quickly lick my finger and wipe it across his ear, twisting out of his grip, and then running down stairs, laughing like a maniac.

"Hey!" he calls and runs after me.

I hit the landing and try to get away. But he jumps the last three steps, grabbing me. He turns me around in his arms and caresses my waist again. I smile at his gentleness. He slides his hands up to my face and pulls me to him. We kiss hard and long. Hearing a throaty chuckle as he bites my lip makes a shiver run down my spine and into my core. I run my hands up his shirt feeling his muscular back and his soft skin under my touch. His body like radiates heat.

He pulls away only to pepper kisses along my cheekbone, down to my jaw, then to my neck and collarbone. He lightly bites the soft flesh there, causing me to take an abrupt inhale. He smiles into his next kiss. I sigh, embarrassingly, feeling tingles run all over my body. His lips find mine again.

"Time to go," he whispers into the kiss.

"Where?" I ask.

"The hospital," he runs his hand down my arm and laces our fingers together.

Hesitating a little, I follow him to his car.

After I'm all checked out, we drive to his house.

He glares at the steering wheel a moment before getting out of the car.

"Luca?" I ask taking his hand in mine.

"My parents found out about you and the LB," he scoffs, "They don't want me getting close to you."

"But you came here?" I try to get him to admit he wants to forgive his parents.

"I should talk to them…" he says, "But I want you there with me."

Going into his house, he takes my hand and squeezes it tightly.

When we enter, his dad is in the living room with Paco. They both stand up when they see us.

"Luca!" they shout together.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Fuentes screams. "We called Danny's parents, and they said you were never at their house."

Mrs. Fuentes comes in from the kitchen, takes one look at the situation, and greets me.

"Why don't you join me in the kitchen, dear?" she asks.

"I'd like to stay with Luca, if that's okay," I respond quietly, trying to be polite.

She nods with a sad smile.

"Luca, I want an explanation, why did you bring her here? Where were you last night? Why did you lie to us?" Mr. Fuentes crosses his arms over his chest.

"Alex…" Mrs. Fuentes remarks, telling him to calm down.

"No, Brittany, we don't deserve this disrespect," Mr. Fuentes disregards her caution.

Luca is glaring at the ground, taking deep breaths. He looks up and is getting ready to respond when I cut him off.

"May I talk to you alone, Mr. Fuentes?" I ask stepping in front of Luca.

Whatever Luca was going to say hangs on his lips. I knew it wouldn't have been a very smart response. Mr. Fuentes pauses, unsure how to proceed. He nods tightly.

He leads me to the back yard, closing the door hard behind us.

"Sir, Luca told me Paco saw me doing something," I start, sitting down at the end of the yard on their lawn chairs. I rest my arms on the table, sitting straight.

"Yes, he said he saw you at the LB's new warehouse, then he followed you to a parking lot and watched you make a drug deal," he tells me, "you have to understand that is not the kind of girl I want for my son."

"Sir, with all due respect, but weren't you a part of the LB back in your youth?" I ask.

"Sí, it is not a time I am proud of," he responds.

"Do you assume I am proud of it?" I ask, but before he can answer I keep going. "Sir, my mother was a big shot back when she was in the LB, you may have known her, Adriana Fonseca. She didn't like being in the gang after a while, but she knew it was the only way to protect and take care of her family. When she met my father, he accepted her situation and didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. They made an honest living together, and a not so honest one. When I was born, my parents never wanted me to follow in her footsteps. I never planned on it. But when she died, and my father got worse, I knew we needed to have some more steady income. They still had their businesses, and I would look over those. But I did what I had to in order to pay my father's medical bills. The change in power in the LB was a blessing because the man was a friend of my parents and accepted my decision to never be jumped in. It was good money. But then something happened. I met Luca, a boy who changed my way of thinking, a boy who genuinely cared for my safety… a boy who spent the night at my house last night nursing my back."

And with that, I got up, turned around, and showed him my bandages.

"It's because of your son, your family, that I am now no longer affiliated with the LB in any way. I am working through my father's illness, and I am capable of doing that on my own, without it affecting your son. I have been doing it for a year now. I am sorry that you do not feel I am right for Luca, but you have to understand when I say I feel he is right for me."

I wait for his response. He analyzes me, looking at me with a newfound interest.

"Admiro su coraje," he smirks reminding me of Luca, "Thank you for explaining things to me, miel." He pauses. "I think… I think I will let you and Luca be together… as long as you can promise me you won't hurt him like his previous girlfriend did."

"What happened, if you don't mind my asking?"

"She played him like a fool. She made him think that they were soul mates, and then when he went over one day, as a surprise, he found her in bed with someone. He was crushed. He thinks I do not know how… close they got, but I knew. A father always knows. I do not want to see my son like that again, and I hope you will protect his belief in sex before marriage." Mr. Fuentes lays down the law, and I expect to follow it.

"Sir, I will never hurt Luca, I promise, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me" I stand up and he does so, too.

I hug him. It feels nice to hug a father again, even if it isn't mine. It feels safe.

We walk back inside to Luca, Paco, and Mrs. Fuentes sitting in the dining room, acting like they weren't watching out the window the whole time.

Mr. Fuentes smiles at Luca and nods. Luca looks shocked.

He jumps up from the table and picks me up, spinning me around the room. Mr. and Mrs. Fuentes laugh.

Luca thanks his father and leads me upstairs to his room.

"What'd you say to him?" he asks excitedly once the door is closed.

"I told him the truth," I answer vaguely and smirk.

"Well, whatever you said, princesa, I'm glad you said it," he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

He leans in still smiling and kisses me.

The next couple of months were fantastic. Luca and I got closer, and my father kept getting better. I worked more days at the coffee shop, making a good amount of money. School was going great, my grades were looking acceptable. We celebrated Luca's eighteenth birthday in wonderful Mexican-American fashion. Needless to say, it was loud! He snuck out that night and spent the night at my house again. We didn't do anything that would get him in trouble.

Now, we sit on my couch, reading a book for English.


	16. Chapter 16 Luca

**Hey guys, so I want to thank you all for continually reading my story. I want to thank Mary-Jesen and Nicky7994 for reviewing, you all are awesome. **

**Mary-Jesen: Don't worry your drama queen side will be fully satisfied, I hope, by the end of this fanfic. ;)**

**I'm warning everyone now, you may hate me by the end of this fanfic. xD**

**So, I was able to get two reviews on the last chapter like I asked (begged for), maybe this time we can try for three? I don't want to be greedy, I just really like y'all's feedback!**

**SHORT CHAPPIE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. **

**Luca POV**

I can't concentrate on the book. For one thing, Quin keeps playing with my feet, running her toes in an enticing way up and down my leg. And I also haven't been able to get that picture out of my head. I look up at her, setting my book on the coffee table.

I climb onto my hands and knees and crawl over to her. She smiles up at me and drops her book on the ground. She wraps her arms around my neck. I straddle her and kiss her neck.

"Quin, can I ask you something?" I say into her collarbone.

"Hmm?" she mumbles focused on my lips against her neck.

I sit up, shifting around and setting her next to me. She leans her head on her arm, lying parallel to my body. I match her position.

"Who is the baby in the family picture on your stairs?" I whisper not looking at her.

She's silent for a moment, and I start to wonder if she's going to answer me. Glancing up at her, I see her face is a mask. I have no idea how my question affected her. She bites her lip and makes like she's going to respond, but then stops and huffs at me.

"My baby brother," Quin answers finally.

"What happened to him?" I ask, since clearly he's not living with her or I would have met him by now.

"He got hit by a car when he was four…" she answers.

I take her in my arms and just hold her, but she pushes me away.

"Don't comfort me, Luca. I've come to terms with it. We all have. It almost tore us apart, but we ended up settling our disputes and we became a stronger family because of it. But I always wonder if that's why my mother saved that child at the bank that day… because she didn't want another mother, another family, going through what we did." She explains all this to me in one breath, and I just sit there and listen.

"Okay, well I'm still sorry," I smile at her and bop her nose with mine.

She smiles back and laughs at me.

"So, guess what's coming up soon?" I say excitedly.

"What?" she asks genuinely confused.

I stare at her like, 'Really?'

"Your eighteenth birthday, princesa," I answer pretending I don't have all the excitement I had before.

"Oh, that. I swear if you celebrate that, you're more of a weirdo than I thought you were," she scoffs with a wink.

"Oh, you can bet on that, princesa," I smile and wrap her up in my arms. I kiss her forehead.


	17. Chapter 17 Quin

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's been getting crazy with theatre and I've been having some health issues. Thanks for the reviews! I'm really excited for this chapter, but it's not my favorite. I think you all will love my favorite one just as much as I do.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. This is just a fan-based fiction with my own original characters. **

**Quin POV**

Annoyingly, I wake up to the sun gleaming in my window. I forgot to draw the curtains last night. I get up and close them then look at my clock. It's eight in the morning… ON A SATURDAY.

"Stupid Sun," I grumble and make my bed, picking up my fluff ball to take downstairs with me.

She yips at me. I placate her with a head rub and stop at the top of the stairs. _Is that maple syrup?_ I think to myself as I bound down the stairs and into the kitchen. I thought I was going to happen upon my boyfriend making me a birthday breakfast, but instead I see Wanda cooking.

"Where's my father?" I ask.

"He is in the living room," she answers with a big smile.

I plop Marley on the ground and run to the noise of the TV. Dad is parked in his wheelchair next to the couch and watching his old favorite show. He turns when he hears me gasp and gives me a glowing smile. I squeal and run to him. Hopping over the arm of the couch and hobbling my way to him, I sit on his lap.

"Dad?" I ask in unbelief that I'm really awake.

"Don't recognize me anymore, Tess?" he laughs.

"No, I do, I'm just…confused," I answer with tears streaming down my face. It's been a year since I've been able to have a conversation with my dad. It's been a year since I've been able to hold my dad without worrying that I'll knock something important. It's been a year since my father has even been downstairs.

"I am just as confused as you, my dear, but let's not focus on that, okay? Let's have a great eighteenth birthday," my dad negotiates.

I nod vigorously and give him another hug.

We eat and talk and talk and talk. When we get to the subject of Luca, dad tells me about the night when Luca came to his room to ask permission to 'pursue a relationship' with me. I'm surprised that dad can remember that so vividly, but then the weight of his words hit me.

"Did you say yes?" I ask.

"Of course I did," he laughs.

I'm shocked Luca went to my father without me present and wasn't awkward about it or anything.

"Well?" Dad asks.

"Well what?" I ask.

"Are you going to invite him over or not? What do you have planned for your big day?" Dad asks like an excited little kid.

I'm still getting used to his newfound health when I answer, "Luca has some sort of surprise planned for me most likely. I think he's more excited about it than I am."

Dad laughs, "Well, why is that, Tess?"

"I just haven't been into celebrating birthdays," I answer through a mouth full.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad he is willing to put in the effort even if you aren't that excited about it. Just don't make the lad feel bad, okay?" my dad suggests.

I nod.

I go upstairs and get ready for the day. As I'm putting on makeup, Luca knocks on the door. I run downstairs and let him in, telling him I need to just finish up a bit.

I listen as he walks into the living room where my dad is and wait for his reaction.

"Oh my… um, sir?" Luca fumbles.

I giggle.

"Yes? How are you today, Luca?" my dad asks unfazed by his awkward hello.

I hear Luca slump on the couch, "I'm… good. Are you… are you supposed to be down here? Should I get you back upstairs?" Luca asks, the concern dripping from his words.

I smiles at his heart.

"No, no, son, I have experienced a sudden burst of health today, and I decided to spend it downstairs, eating breakfast with my eighteen year-old," my dad jokes.

"Okay, well that's great!" Luca tries to feign excitement over his confusion.

I finish getting ready and by the time I'm done, my dad and Luca are having a full-on conversation.

I drape myself over Luca's lap on the couch. He smiles up at me.

"How are you?" he asks as he pushes the hair behind my ear.

"I'm fantastic," I answer and kiss the tip of his nose.

I hear my dad chuckle.

"So, what do you two have planned for the day?" my dad asks a smile plastered on his face as he watches Luca and I.

"Now, that's supposed to be surprise," Luca winks up at me.

"I told you!" I exclaim to my dad.

My dad cracks up. He yells a goodbye as we head out the door. Luca walks me to his car, but when we get inside he stops.

"I'm going to adjust the schedule so that you can spend more time with your father," he informs me backing out of the driveway.

"Aw, Luca, you don't have to do that," I tell him.

"Yes, I do," he smiles as me.

He takes me shopping, and then by the time we are done with that, it's lunch, so he takes me to my favorite café. After that, we go to a movie I've wanted to see. Then, we go to the grocery store so that he can pick up a few ingredients in order to make dinner for my dad, Wanda, himself, and me.

We get home and he starts cooking. I relax with my dad in the living room, laughing at his shows, and just having a good time.

Dinner is delicious. It's some sort of Mexican flair dish.

"Reminds me of when Adrianna would make dinner for us," Dad comments through a mouthful.

"Definitely," I agree.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," Luca thanks us.

After dinner, Luca and I head up to my room. We just lay on my bed, talking. I start putting away some of the clothes he bought me as he relaxes sprawled out on my bed watching me and holding Marley.

"Today was amazing," I tell him, "Thank you."

I walk back over to him and lean over my bed to plant a small kiss on his lips.

"And it's not over," Luca winks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm going to go home in a minute, tell my parents I'm going to bed, and then come back, princesa," he smiles.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you," I smile.

I lay on my bed as he gets up and leaves silently. Playing with Marley while I wait, I get a text from Luca that he's home, and will be back soon.

I respond telling him to just text me when he's at the door so we don't wake my dad and Wanda.

After about twenty minutes, I get another text from Luca that he's here. I walk down to the front door and let him in leading him back up to my room.

I change into sleep clothes and then join him back on my bed. He's in sweats and a t-shirt.

"I have one last gift for you, princesa," Luca whispers, his voice deeper than normal.

I sit up and look at him, and he sits up, too. He pulls a small box out of his pocket and hands it to me. I smile at him and then open it.

Inside is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It's simple with a solid silver band that wraps around another and then twists to make the setting place for the elegantly sized single diamond. I look up at Luca getting ready to ask what this is for.

"Don't freak out, it's not an engagement ring or anything, unless you wanted it to be, I guess," he's talking really fast and is stuttering, showing he's nervous as ever, "I just wanted it to be a promise ring, I guess. Remember that conversation we had a while back? I said I would never… you know… with another girl unless I was sure I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life, and I don't know if that's too forward, or if you even feel the same" –

I cut him off by dropping the ring on my lap, grabbing his face, and kissing him, deep and hard. He smiles into the kiss and then gets his bearings and kisses back, just as passionately. We pause, long enough for him to put the ring on my finger and then go back to what we were doing. Marley grumbles at us as she jumps down from the bed. Apparently, we took her spot and kicked her out. Luca chuckles a little under his breath.

Then, something changes. Our breathing becomes shallower, and I stop and look him in the eyes. Slowly grabbing the hem of my shirt, I start the pull it off. But he grabs my hands. I think it's because he doesn't want to, but then he starts taking it off for me.

Then another article of clothing, and another, until we are both fully exposed to each other. Naked not only in our physical appearance, but in our emotional.

And the night becomes something more than just a birthday. It's the first time I truly felt what love was.


	18. Chapter 18 Luca

**OH MY GOSH, I am so truly sorry to those who have constantly read my story that I have not updated in FOREVER. I was cast in Singing In The Rain and things just got more crazy after that! But now that it is summer and I am officially a free agent, I will be updating more frequently and diligently, and even adding more and new stories that I've been working on! I love each and every one of you that read my story, and I am going to make the announcement that I am not doing the whole "If you leave [insert number of reviews] then I'll post the next chapter," thing anymore because I realized that's just egotistical and mean of me. But, also, sadly to say, I will most likely no longer be giving s/o's to reviews in my Author Note's. I may if I see a really good question or something like that, that all the other reader's should also be aware of the answer. But if I have something to say in response to your review from now on I will PM you and make it more personal.:) Love you guys! Please don't hate me! I feel horrible and it just makes it worse that I'm updating after a long time AND with a short chapter! I will try and post a second one tonight!**

**LUCA POV**

When I wake up, she's still in my arms. Last night was hands down the best night of my life. I started out being an idiot, but as always she saved me, unfazed by my nervous tendencies. She's still asleep, breathing soundly, looking as perfect as ever.

I wake her slightly in order to sneak out. I write a little note on her mirror in Expo marker and then head home.

I sit through church with my family happier than I've ever been. My parents can tell something is different with me, but I just tell them that I had a really good day with Quin yesterday. It's true, just not the whole story.

After church, I text Quin and ask if she got my message.

She responds with a smile and asks if I'm coming back over.

I don't respond, I just hop in my car and go back to her house. We spend the whole day in her room, talking, eating, and at night, we made love again. Reluctantly, I have to leave and sleep at home that night.

Next weekend, I spend every second I can get with Quin. Saturday night, she asks a question that surprises me.

"Luca, would you mind if I came to church with you in the morning?" she asks meekly.

"Not at all, what brought this on?" I ask.

"I've been talking with Wanda about it, and she's been reading my dad the Bible. So, I'm more curious about what you believe. I want to believe it, too," she whispers.

"You are welcome to come to church with me anytime," I smile and kiss her.

We go to church in the morning and she looks like she's really trying to listen to the lesson this time, but she's still fidgeting. This time, though, she's fidgeting with my hand. She keeps turning in over and playing with my fingers and other stuff. It's really cute, but I don't say anything so she doesn't stop.

It goes on like that for a couple more weeks. She makes it through the Easter service, but she had a lot of questions for my family afterward at lunch. Watching her face and emotions that played across it, I can tell she's really trying to believe.

On the way home to her house, I leave her with a kiss and whisper in her ear, "It's called Faith for a reason, princesa."

And in that moment, her face becomes really flat, but also the epitome of contentment. She doesn't say a thing in response; just goes in her house and closes the door behind her.

Next Sunday, our pastor goes back to the lesson that we were on, but moves on to a different topic. Loss. I glance over at her and she is listening quietly, without fidgeting, and just holding my thumb.


	19. Chapter 19 Quin

**I told you I'd give you another chapter! This one is also not very long, but leads up to my favorites, and is veryveryveryyyy important. Have fun reading! If you have any questions or comments, just leave a review! Goodnight!**

**QUIN POV**

When church is over with the Fuentes', I eat lunch with them as usual. I feel like I'm really starting to understand Christianity, I'm not sure if I believe it yet, but I do know that I'd like to.

After lunch, I feel… off. I don't understand why, but something just doesn't feel right. Luca asks if I want to stay at the house for the day, but I ask to go home.

Kissing Luca goodbye, I let him know that I'll text him if he should stop by tonight. I walk in the house and it's silent. I start to walk upstairs, but I see Wanda sitting at the island.

"Hey Wanda, what's up?" I ask perkily.

She just looks at me hollowly.

"Wanda?" I ask.

She shakes her head and I finally see the tears glistening on her cheeks.

"No…" I whisper.

I run upstairs to my dad's room. There's no beeping, no constant hum. I look at his figure on the bed, still. His chest doesn't rise and fall. Padding softly across the threshold, I kneel by his bed.

All of his monitors are dark.

He went into a slightly downward spiral after his burst of energy for the last few weeks after my birthday. I guess it was one last little burst before the end. I feel my brain shut off, and my feelings go with it. Before I know it, I'm out of the house, in my car, and driving to the one place I know I can get shit-faced drunk.

Vinny answers the door with a smile, but it soon disappears when he sees the tears rolling silently down my cheeks.

"Need a drink?" he asks warmly.

I nod and push myself inside. I sit on his couch and make myself comfortable as he goes to his absentee parent's liquor cabinet and pulls all the best stuff. It's not long before we are laughing like idiots and I'm telling him everything that he won't remember tomorrow. I can handle my alcohol a little better than him, but it won't be long before I'm also blackout drunk.

He tries to kiss me and flirt, but I hold him off while I still have a sliver of sanity. I just hope my Drunk self will know to be faithful to Luca as well.

I take a few more shots and unconsciousness hits me like a truck barreling down to the highway.


	20. Chapter 20 Luca

**This one is a very long chapter and I hope you enjoy it! It was certainly fun to write, and you might hate Luca a little bit by the end of this story, but I promise he's a good guy! Just broken and insecure. He gets that from his author. **

**Luca POV**

After dinner, I send Quin a text message to see if she would like to hang out. She doesn't respond. I wait a little longer and send another message asking if everything is okay because she was acting a little weird after lunch. She doesn't respond again. I'm starting to get a little worried, but I don't push it because she could just be spending time with her dad.

Later in the night, I get a text. But it's not from Quin, it's from some unknown number. I have to read it several times because it says:

"Hey bro, I just saw your girl at Vinny's!"

I consider responding, but instead I just run out of the house, hop in my car, and drive to Quin's house. I knock on the door loudly and Wanda answers it.

"Is Quin here?" I ask politely even though I'm freaking out on the inside.

"No, she went out this morning after coming home from church with you and hasn't come home," Wanda replies sadly.

"Thanks," I say quickly and start running back to my car.

I hear Wanda calling my name, but I ignore her.

I get another text, it's Vinny's address.

I head to the place.

When I get there, my heart drops. Quin's car is in the driveway. I contemplate knocking on the door, but the person who texted me might be mistaken.

_Maybe her car was stolen. Maybe she is just dropping something off. Maybe she's helping him with homework. _All these excuses run through my head before I make the decision to just see what's up for myself. I knock loudly on the door and wait for an answer. I hear faintly hysterical laughter behind it.

The door opens slowly and behind it stands a very drunk Vinny holding up a just-as-drunk, maybe drunker, Quin.

"Oh hey, look, Vinny, it's my boyfriend Luca! He's the one that gave me this ring! We're gonna get married someday, you know," Quin slurs to Vinny and then hiccups.

"Hey, man, wanna drink?" Vinny slurs to me. "Quin's husband is always… always welcome."

"Quin, we're going home," I state and take her from Vinny.

"Oh okay, I guess I gotta go, Vin-Vin! See you tomorrow!" Quin slurs a goodbye and then waves.

"No you won't," I say.

"Oh… no I won't!" Quin repeats to Vinny just as slap happy as before.

I take her to my car and help her into the back. She lies across the seats and slurs nonsense while I go around and get in the driver seat.

"Where are we going, Luca?" she asks.

"To your house," I answer stiffly.

"I don't wanna go there. There's nothing there for me anymore," she hiccups again.

"What do you mean? There's you father and Wanda," I state bluntly.

"My father went bye-bye up to what you call Heaven," she giggles.

"What do you mean, Quin?" I ask like I'm talking to a five year old.

"He's chillaxing with your God now," she giggles again. "Does this mean daddy has wings?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it does," I answer calmly.

So that explains this bullshit.

"Can we go to your house, Lukey?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm turning around now, Quin," I explain slowly.

I drive in silence for a little while and realize she fell asleep. I sigh deeply and try to repress my hurt and anger long enough to park and take her into the house.

"Luca! Where did you go so suddenly?!" My dad starts to yell, but stops when he sees Quin in my arms.

"Please, don't wake her. She's plastered," I explain.

"Yeah, she smells like a bar," he folds his arms across his chest and waits for an explanation.

"Can I get her into bed first?" I ask hollowly.

"Yes, son, but then meet me in the kitchen. We obviously have a lot to talk about."

After I put Quin in bed and tuck her in, I meet my father and mother in the kitchen.

"Why did you run off so quickly without anything for an explanation to your mother and me?" My father starts, getting right to the point.

"Because I got a text message saying Quin was at this guy Vinny's house," I say.

"And why would that make you run off?"

"Because she used to have a thing for him…" I answer quietly.

"Oh, so you were making sure she wasn't cheating on you," my mom guesses quietly in response.

"Yes," I answer.

"And you found her drunk?" my dad asks.

"Yes."

"Did she offer any explanation at all?" my mom asks.

"Sort of, I got from her incoherent mumblings that her father died…" I let that sink in.

"Oh that poor girl, now she's all on her own!" my mom exclaims.

"Did she say if anything happened between her and this Vinny character?" my dad asks, letting my mom be the concerned one.

"No," I look down at the table.

"Well, when you find out, it is your call on what to do," my dad says pointedly.

"I know," I say.

"Alex, you are honestly not insinuating that he makes that girl more alone than she already is!" my mom exclaims looking between my dad and I.

"It is up to Luca to decide, I am not insinuating anything," he says.

"Luca, if you break that girl any further"- my mom starts, but I cut her off.

"What about if she breaks me, mom?! I gave her my promise and I thought she had given me hers! I honestly let myself get so wrapped up into a relationship again and it's turning out just like the last one! What if that's my life, mom?! Giving a girl my all and her just throwing it all away for another guy! Am I not good enough for anyone?!" I let everything I had been holding back out in one final blow. I'm sorry my mom had to be the one to get it, but I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Honey, no. You are good enough. But think about what Quintessa must be feeling before you go and make any rash decisions, please," my mom pleads.

I nod silently and gruffly go upstairs to check on sleeping beauty. She's snoring delicately and drooling on my pillow slightly. It makes me sick to think that she might have cheated on me. But I also find myself feeling sick that it may be okay with me. Maybe I could just forgive her?

No. I can't. I can't let myself be walked all over again. I make the firm decision that if she cheated on me then I'm breaking up with her and if she didn't then I won't.

I pray to God she didn't cheat on me.


	21. Chapter 21 Quin

**This is also somewhat of a long chapter and one of my very favorites because I'm a sick and twisted person on the DL, shhhhh. ;) jk, I love it because even though it is Quin's POV, it reveals a lot about Luca in my opinion. Don't hate me! **

**Quin POV**

I wake up and instantly feel like complete crap. I open my eyes slowly and see Luca sitting in a chair across from me, arms crossed, face blank. Everything that happened, well, almost everything, comes rushing back to me like an out of control freight train.

"Hey," I don't even try to smile.

"Hey…" he answers unemotionally.

"When did you come and get me?" I ask.

"Around ten o' clock at night," he answers just as hollowly as before.

He is giving me nothing. I can't tell what he's feeling at all.

"Thanks," I say and sit up fully, instantly getting a headache.

"Sure. Coffee's on the nightstand," he nods his head toward the nightstand.

"Oh, thanks… again," I say awkwardly.

_Why is it so awkward? This is supposed to be the person I never have to be awkward with,_ I think to myself as I take a sip.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Quin," Luca says.

"Yeah, it's fine, I guess, I knew it was going to" –

"I wasn't finished," he cuts me off, I stay silent this time, "I'm sorry about your dad, but what hurts the most about all this is that, when you were the most vulnerable, you didn't run to me, your boyfriend, you ran to him, the douchebag that lead you on and then dropped you like last week's garbage. I am going to ask you this once, and I want an honest answer, did you do anything with him?" Luca waits for my answer.

I sigh before answering.

"Luca… I can't give you an answer because I truly don't know. The last thing I remember from yesterday is taking a few more shots after pushing him away from trying to kiss me," I answer as honestly as possible.

"Are you sure? You can't even try and remember? You had all your clothes on when I got you, so I guess that's a good sign," Luca says harshly and scoffs.

"What do you want from me, Luca? I screwed up. I was upset and didn't know what I was doing. If I could go back, slap myself upside the head, and do it differently, then I would. But I can't!" I started out calm, but I ended up yelling anyway.

"Just try, Quin! For once in your life, care about something enough to try and save it!" He's up and out of the chair now. He leans by the window and doesn't look at me.

"I'm trying, Luca! But I'm not going to recall anything! That's what happens when you blackout while you're drunk! If you were actually a normal teenager, maybe you'd know!" I scream.

"I am a normal teenager, Quin. Not everyone has to get drunk and do drugs and be a whore to be normal. Sometimes we are perfectly fine not doing any of that shit," Luca finally looks back at me.

I'm stunned. What the hell? Where did that come from?

"No, your normal is worshipping some nonexistent God that couldn't give two flying shits about any of us! Was He caring about me when He took my mom away from me?! Was it love when He decided one parent that couldn't even get out of bed was enough?! Oh, no, because He had to go ahead and take that one away, too! Face it, Luca, if there was this all-powerful, loving, being out there then maybe this world wouldn't be going to shit like it is!" I yell at him because I know it'll hurt just as much as the 'whore' line did to me.

"Quin, wake up. He gave you back your dad for your eighteenth birthday because He knew your dad's time was coming. He knew your dad wasn't going to be able to handle any more meds and needles and wires. He gave you that. And He gave your dad freedom. I talked to your dad one day when you were upstairs in the shower. He told me he was ready, he was just waiting for God to take him. He made me promise I'd never tell you that because he knew how you felt about God and about his sickness. He knew you thought one day, he was going to get better. But Quin, you need to understand that sometimes 'getting better' doesn't always mean living again, it means living eternally in Heaven with God, free of illness," Luca explains without yelling.

I can tell by his face that he knows I'm just trying to make him angry. It makes me even angrier that he knows how to get to me, but I can't even do the same thing to him... Or maybe I can.

"Fine, Luca, you want an answer? I _did_ cheat on you with Vinny. Before I was even a little bit tipsy. Is that what you wanted?" I'm practically spitting.

Then the gravity of my words hits me when his face changes slightly. It's not angry anymore; it's the true meaning of the word broken. That's what I did to the love of my life. I broke him with a lie.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. We're over, Quin, maybe we were just too different. I think you should leave now. I went and got your car for you. It's parked on the road," he looks back at the closed window and says with finality.

"Fine," I say and get up to leave.

"Hey," Luca calls when I'm at the door.

I turn around.

He throws a pair of dark sunglasses at me. "You'll need these."

I have to put them on and run out of the room to keep him from seeing my tears.

Even after all that, even after I lied that I did the one thing I said I would never do to him, he still cares about me enough to worry about my hangover.

I'm a monster.

A pregnant monster…


	22. Chapter 22 Luca

**This is one of my very short chapters, but every chapter is important so here you go! I'll post a second one soon as a treat since it's so short. Love ya :* [that's a kiss!]**

**Luca POV**

My heart has never felt this way before. Even the first break up wasn't like this. I was happy to be rid of that cheater. Now, I feel sick to my stomach and I'm fighting to urge to run after her and take everything mean I said back.

I still want her.

And I don't know if that's even more sickening than the words I said to hurt her.

My heart is broken into a million pieces and I don't know if it will ever be repaired by anyone else.


	23. Chapter 23 Quin

**Wow, another short chapter, but also important. I can't believe this story is almost coming to a close you guys! I might actually cry when I post the last chapter. :,) It's been a great time, and I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**And I know I said I wouldn't address reviews in my AN anymore, but I feel like this needs to be addressed, because I don't want any confusion. And this is not a bad thing that the reviewer made me think of this and it isn't in anyway against her! But I am more like Luca than Quin. I have never smoked, drank to get drunk, or had sex. Sure, I'll have a glass of wine. Sure, I'll probably find a taste for having one beer every so often in the future. But I will never in my life get high or drunk. And I have a purity ring which means I've made a promise to myself and to my future partner, whomever that may end up being, that I will save myself for him. And the reviewer is right, it IS RARE nowadays to hear an eighteen-year-old say these kinds of things, but you know what? It didn't use to be, and it really shouldn't be. I should not have to walk down the hallways and hear FRESHMEN talk about the girl or guy they banged last week or last night, or how wasted they got at a party over the weekend, or how high they are gonna get that night. I shouldn't have to hear my fellow SENIORS say that kind of stuff either. Respect your body and yourself. BUT, with all that said, I WILL NEVER JUDGE ANYONE NEGATIVELY WHO IS MORE LIKE QUIN THAN LUCA. You are your own person and I have no right to bring judgement on you for that; only God can do that. I have friends [not freshmen, just saying] who talk about everything I just presented above, and I love them with all my heart. It just saddens me that it is so rare to see a "Luca" as of late. Mostly with the sex thing. I just feel sex is something so special and passionate, why wouldn't you want to save that for the person you are vowed to "til death do you part"? But that's just me. **

***sigh* okay, that's a long enough AN, and sorry for that schpeel, but I felt it needed to be said somewhere in this story especially considering my content. I hope I don't turn anyone away from my story because of all of that. LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**AND NOW PRESENTING THE TWENTY-THIRD CHAPTER!**

**Quin POV**

I cry for weeks before I can even try and make funeral plans. At some point, I can't even tell anymore if I'm crying for my dad or Luca or God. I want Him to bring my dad back, I want Him to reverse everything I said to Luca, I want Him to take away this baby that grows in my stomach each day.

I found out I was pregnant the Saturday before I asked Luca if I could go to church with him.

Wanda helps me with the legalities of taking over my parent's businesses and putting my name on everything instead of theirs. I tell Wanda she can still live with me if she'd like to, and she doesn't hesitate to say yes and joke about 'never forgiving herself if she left me alone to raise a baby on my own.'

The funeral was nice. I invited the Fuentes' out of respect, but I didn't actually expect them to show up. Mr. and Mrs. Fuentes did. Luca didn't.

Mrs. Fuentes tried to give Luca an excuse as to why he wasn't there, but the look in her eye told me she and I both knew the reason he didn't come. I didn't tell them about the baby because I knew they'd tell Luca and he'd be too much of a gentleman to leave me to raise it on my own.

I hid my growing belly from everyone. Luckily graduation was during my first trimester.

I think I finally realized how alone I was one day when I was sitting in front of the TV as Wanda made breakfast and my water broke.

It's a boy.


End file.
